Forever Leaves You Hanging
by ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe
Summary: Rhiannon Parker is back, and reunited with Damon - or is she? Love is never easy, and neither is life in Mystic Falls. And the world seems set on tearing them apart. *Sequel to 'Dick Move, Einstein', so read that first. Damon&OC /ON INDEFINITE HIATUS, APOLOGIES TO MY READERS/
1. Preface FALLING ANGEL

**Forever Leaves You Hanging – Sequel to Dick Move, Einstein**

**Heyyy (:**

**Rhiannon Parker is back! If you haven't read 'Dick Move, Einstein', may I suggest that you fuck off and read that first, cos otherwise this will make zero sense :P If you remember, at the end of DME, Rhia had just jumped off a cliff cos she didn't like life without Daaaamon. Well, obviously, her suicide attempt failed, seeing as I'm writing another whole fucking story about her (: I can't guarantee how often I will update, as my memory stick has gone walkies so it's gonna be more difficult to transfer my (amazing, fantabulous) work from the slow, crappy computer upstairs where I write it to the fast, marvy laptop. I apologise. But this is my Christmas present to you (: **

**My other TVD fic 'The Other Brother' is currently on hold, cos I am losing my muse for that story ): I will be updating my new HP fic 'Trying And Failing Not To Fall For You' as often as I can (which wont be often) – that fic is good for Ginny/Harry haters and McFly lovers (: Also, I have put up a TVD comedy one-shot called 'Damsel in Distress and Damon in a Dress'- check it out (:**

**To the bottom! Whooosh!**

**Peace, Love, Damon and Tom Fletcher **

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe**

**Saskia**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**Follow me on Twitter – 'SaskiaWuhay'**

**_Preface – Falling Angel_**

Freefalling to my death. People say that in the face of death, your life flashes infront of your eyes. I never believed it. I always thought that when you die, you didn't think. I just happens – the end of the road, the road that leads to nowhere. I was proved wrong. Time slowed down as images flashed through my mind. It was like film running across my eyes – me watching my own life in the third person.

_She moves to Florida with her parents, laughing and smiling as she boards the plane, the plane that will take her far away from rainy England, bidding goodbye to her previous life._

_Joining her new school and instantly becoming the centre of attention – the new toy, the novelty. Settling in easily, having the time of her life._

_- People worshipping the ground she walked on, people following her, people falling at her feet in their bid to be popular, to be part of Rhia's crowd._

_Slowly being shunted backwards – no longer the new toy, the novelty. Still being happy, but in a different way._

_The crash, and her parents being ripped out of her life permanently. The tears she never shed, and all the people she left behind. Moving in with Jenna, and her life changing again._

_Finding her feet in this new world. Making friends, but slowly. Adjusting, but slowly. The she met him, and she hated his guts._

_Gradually getting to know him. Getting closer to him; friends at first, but then she fell for him, and learnt to love and trust him, depending on him._

_Kissing him for the first time. The sweet taste of his lips on hers, and the feeling of being loved, his arms around her, never wanting to let him go._

_Being with him everyday, knowing that he cared, knowing that she could share her soul with him. Then, a year ago, the day he left…_

No. I cut the movie short, before I could see my downward spiral, the events that had brought me here, to the clifftop. I pulled back the illusion of kissing him, and it had never felt more real. His anguished cry as I fell still echoed in my mind, and I wondered if I had imagined that too. Maybe I was already dead. I realised with a start that I didn't want this. When I had seen him, my life had restarted – I had felt my heart jump in my chest. Oh well. The images and illusions made me not mind that I was dying – it was a price worth paying.

_I had never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love…seemed like a good way to go._

Oh please, Rhiannon. Seriously? You're falling to your death, and you're quoting Twilight? Really, kid? You of all people should know that that book is a load of bull-crap. Jesus, girl, you have issues. Well, of course I have issues. I just threw myself of a cliff because the guy I love left me for my own good, even though I don't actually wanna die. And now, I'm having a conversation with my own head. Yes I do have issues. Bring on the straight jacket and padded walls. Thankyou very much. A small hysterical giggle escaped my lips.

Time seemed to be passing so slowly. Was I even falling? I seemed to have a soundtrack playing in my head – a different song for each period of my life. Jesus of Surburbia played through my departure from England, and that turned into Welcome to the Black Parade when my parents died. That faded into Good Riddance (Time of Your Life), which in turned morphed into Please Don't Leave Me. Now? It was playing Tourniquet.

I tried to kill the pain, But only brought more

Strangely apt.

I'm dying, Praying, Bleeding, And screaming, Am I too lost to be saved, Am I too lost?

I twisted in the air and saw Damon's face blossom into my vision. He seemed to be screaming my name. I really was delusional. My heart melted as I reached out to my falling angel. His face was the last thing I saw, and I hit the water smiling.

_My wounds cry for the grave, My soul cries, For deliverance, Will I be denied, Christ, Tourniquet, My suicide._

**What do you think? Let me know….and Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 1 REUNION

Chapter One – Reunion

Wow. The response I have got from this story so far is amazing – it has blown my tiny mind away to Mars. 10 reviews on the first chapter is UNHEARD of for me – hell, ten reviews on any chapter is unheard of for me. THANKYOU SO MUCH!

**I'll update as much as I can, in between updating this and my HP story – I think I'm gonna finish 'The Other Brother' in the next chapter, cos I cant handle three stories on the go at once. I might go back to that story at a later point – dunno yet :P**

**This chapter goes out to all those wonderful people who have reviewed/alerted/favourited this story so far – YOU ARE ALL EPIC!**

**Peace Love Damon and Tom Fletcher!**

**And HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Saskia – Twitter 'SaskiaWuhay'**

**Oh yeah, and 'PDA' mean 'Public Display of Affection' for those who didn't know. For future reference :P**

**xxx**

Something was digging into my back. It didn't hurt, it was just…vaguely annoying. I tried to shift slightly to make myself more comfortable, because all I wanted to do was to sleep, but my body felt like it was weighed down with lead. Everything felt so heavy – my eyelids most of all. I was so tired…

Suddenly, I felt something hitting my chest hard. It was like a ton of bricks…I started coughing involuntarily, coughing and spluttering so hard it felt like my lungs were going to pop out of my mouth and go on holiday. For the first time, I became aware of a voice…someone was calling my name. I could see a light…a bridge. That didn't make any sense. My eyes were closed, weren't they? The bridge looked enticing, calling me towards it. I tried to take a step, to move closer to it, but my legs wouldn't move. The bridge seemed to be rushing backwards, out of my sight. As it did, I heard the voice again, and the words became clear.

"Rhia? Rhiannon! Wake up, sweetheart, please! I'm so sorry hunny…" The sound seemed to be coming through a long tunnel, but it was gloriously familiar. I felt the pounding on my chest again, and I opened my eyes as the bridge finally blinked out of existence.

I was instantly greeted with the most beautiful sight in my world – Damon's face, his ice blue eyes, dark silky hair, strong cheekbones and perfectly sculpted mouth.

"Rhia!" He exclaimed, and pulled me into his arms, holding me tight. I slid my arms around his back and buried my face in his neck. I felt like I had come home. It was only then that I realised I was soaking wet. So was he.

"What happened?" I asked, bewildered. My voice sounded scratchy and dry. How unattractive. I gave an experimental cough, and shocked myself at the pain that came from my throat. Ow.

"Oh Ree…you stupid, crazy, insane, thick, depressive, suicidal, wonderful, adorable, beautiful, _mad _bitch!" Damon hugged me again, pressing his lips to my neck.

"Is that a compliment?" I asked. He pulled away, laughing softly. He cupped my face in his palms, resting his forehead against mine.

"You jumped, Rhia. Jumped off a cliff. I thought I'd lost you…why in hell did you do it?" As his soft breath played over my wet skin, my confusion cleared and I remembered. I closed my eyes, exalting in his presence but waiting for his departure.

"I'll give you one guess." I whispered, gently laying a finger against his lips. He lifted his head from mine and studied my face that was between his hands. He looked…tortured, horrified. I could barely trust myself to speak, but I had to. "Are you going to leave me again?" My voice broke into a sob on the last word. Damon pushed my dripping hair back from my face, his eyes sad. Slowly, he moved forward and captured my mouth with his. Our lips moved in quiet, practised synchronisation, familiar to each other but parted for so long. It wasn't like the frantic kissing of eight months before, nor was it like the tentative first kiss of over a year and a half ago. It was slow, burning, passionate – it made me melt inside. I could taste salt on his lips, and as unable to tell whether it was the sea or my tears. He drew back, eyes shining.

"Rhiannon Parker, I will only leave you when you order me away. Until that day – I'm not moving." I looked into the blue pools of his eyes, and saw nothing but truth in them. I realised, with shock, that I was not the only one to suffer in our months spent apart.

"Damon, I…" I couldn't finish; couldn't convey my feelings through the veil of tears. Instead, I showed him how I felt in the only way I could. I put my hands on his shoulders and kissed him again, kissed him with all the emotions I had felt while he was away. Anger, sadness, loneliness, hope, desolation, love…they all morphed into one helluva passionate kiss. However, even his warm embrace (and hawt body) could not stave off the cold. The wind whipped around us, making our wet clothes stick to us even more, making me shake uncontrollably. I pulled myself closer to Damon, my instinct to survive making me huddle near to him. I rested my head in the space between his shoulder and neck, the space that seemed to fit my head so perfectly. I felt my eyelids become heavy, and I closed them sleepily. My body became limp as I drifted off…

"Rhia? Rhiannon? Oh God…wake up! Stay with me, babe!" I hardly heard him.

…

Something was beeping. Constant beeping, steady beeping, annoying as hell beeping. Why doesn't someone shut it up already? It was the sort of beeping that got inside your head and echoed round, amplifying it. Where had I heard it before? It was familiar…I couldn't place it. For some reason, in my head, it was associated with sadness, loss, death…

Shit. I know what it was. Bloody hospital monitor. Scheisse. Merde.

I forced my eyes open, ignoring the part of my brain that protested strongly. At first, all I could see was a bright light, my vision completely white. My eyes adjusted, and I could make out shapes, then objects. When my sight finally cleared, I saw who it was leaning over my bed. Their face was a mixture of horror, worry, and fury. Oopsy.

Guess I forgot to tell Jenna about my plans to kill myself.

"Oh my God, Ree, what the hell were you thinking? You disappear without a word, and then I find that goddamn note in your room saying that you'd had enough…and now I find you here, with severe hypothermia and pneumonia, not to mention a huge bruise on your head…how could you put me through that? I could deal with Jeremy's drug addiction. I could deal with Elena hooking up with a strange new guy, but this? And just over a boy?" Jenna paused for a breath, shaking her head. It was all I could do to just sit there meekly and take it – God knows I deserved it. "Never again, Rhiannon. You are officially grounded for life. One toe over the line, and you will be grounded for eternity. If you are good, I might end it before you turn 40." Jenna sighed.

"Sorry?" I said weekly.

"You should be." She tutted. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just jumped off a cliff." I responded without thinking.

"Less of the damn cheek!" Jenna snapped.

"Sorry!" I cringed. "Um…I don't feel great, but I'll live." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Are you here on your own?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"No. When we heard that you were being rushed into hospital, we all came."

"All?" Oh God, how many people?

"Me, Rick, Jeremy, Elena, Stefan…" Jenna looked at me disapprovingly.

"Who called you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Damon did. He found you, didn't he?" I nodded mutely. "Saved your life, from the sounds of it." I nodded again. We sat in silence for a few minutes, with only the sound of my heart monitor for company. Finally, I found my voice.

"Is he still here?" It came out as a whisper. I cleared my throat. "Is Damon still here?" Jenna looked behind towards something I couldn't see.

"Look for yourself." She stated simply. I craned my neck to look round her, and there he was. Deep in conversation with Stefan and Rick, with Elena and Jeremy trailing behind, looking more beautiful than ever. He hadn't noticed I was awake yet. Jenna turned back to me. "He refused treatment, you know. Said that they should leave him and just look after you. Even though he was soaked." Jenna smiled ruefully. "You know, against all appearances, I think he really does love you. Even though he left you and all that crap…he definitely loves you." Jenna squeezed my hand as she stood up. The movement caught Jer's attention.

"Rhia! You're awake!" He exclaimed, rushing over to my bedside and taking my hand. I smiled at him and Elena joined him, tears glistening in her eyes.

"You gave us quite a scare, Rhiannon." Rick tried to sound stern, but failed miserably. Stefan moved behind Elena and put her hands on her shoulders. For the first time in months, the sight of them PDA-ing didn't rip me open inside. Before I looked at Damon and completely lost the ability to talk, I knew I had some serious apologising to do.

"I'm truly sorry. I know that I must have put you through seven layers of shit. I don't know what I was thinking…I guess I'm just unstable. I am sooo sorry." I looked at each of them in turn, begging forgiveness with my eyes. Stefan was the first to speak.

"I think I can speak on behalf of all of us that we forgive you, Ree. However, I think my brother has a lot to answer for." All attention was transferred to Damon, and I too, looked at him. He was standing on one side of my bed, and everyone else was on the other. I moved my hand (trying to ignore the drip sticking out of it) and found his hand. He looked down at me, his eyes conveying the love that he felt. I smiled up at him.

"It's true that I left, and it's true that my leaving seriously screwed with Rhia mind." Damon grinned at me. "I'm sorry for the mess that I caused, but even more sorry for the fact that Rhia ended up hurt because of it. Nobody's perfect, and that's my best excuse." He took his eyes off mine for the first time and looked up at the crowd around my bed. There was silence (well, as silent as you can get in a hospital with all the bloody beeping).

"Apology accepted." Rick said. I smiled thankfully at him.

"But Damon?" Jenna interrupted. "If you hurt Rhia in any way, shape or form again…I will cheerfully rip your heart out and barbecue it." Everyone laughed at Jenna's threat, but we all knew that she was deadly serious. A nurse came bustling over.

"Can we only have one or two round a bed at once please? Miss Parker needs to rest, and I'm sure that lots of people will prevent her from doing that." The nurse smiled at us. By mutual agreement, everyone but Damon left. As soon as they had cleared the room (did I mention I was in a private room?), Damon sat on my bed and held my hand between both of his.

"You're an idiot." He said simply. I hung my head.

"I know. But of course, it's all your fault." I said it in a lighthearted manner, but it shook Damon.

"I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't have left you like that, but I wanted to keep you safe…and then, three months ago, I was passing through, and I had to see you…I swear I didn't want to leave you, Rhia." Damon pressed my hand to his lips.

"Oh shut up, fool." He raised an eyebrow. "I don't care about your motives. We can discuss them another time. What matters right now is that I'm safe, and you're here with me. That's all I care about right now. So will you please stop beating yourself up?" I looked straight into his eyes, and smiled as he nodded. I yawned.

"Are you tired? Shall I go?" Damon instantly asked.

"Yes to the first question, and not no, but hell no to the second." I murmured sleepily. He laughed softly. I shuffled over in my bed to make room. "Will you hold me?"

"Forever." He kicked his shoes off, and lay down next to me. I snuggled into his protective embrace, content. I was nearly asleep when I remembered something I had forgotten.

"Kiss?" I asked. He laughed again, and pressed his lips to mine. Fireworks went off inside of me, and I drew out the kiss for as long as I dared. Too soon, he pulled away.

"Sleep, babe." He whispered. "I promise I wont leave." He carried on whispering to me until his whispers carried me away to my dreams.

Review? x 


	3. Chapter 2 NOTHING LEFT BUT LOSS

**Chapter Two – Nothing Left But Loss**

**OMFG! I am like, going crazy right now! 16 reviews and that's on two chapters! And I've totally lost count of how many alerts/favourites I've got for this…and on DME! Thankyou sooooo much guys! I love you more than ever!**

**On another note, I have a joint fic with my sister (FamiliarTasteOfPoison), although only one chapter is up as yet (on my sisters profile). It's a sequel to McFly's mini-movie 'Nowhere Left To Run', and I'd love it if you'd check it out! If you haven't seen the movie, I posted a review with a basic summary of the plot, so please have a lookie at that.**

**Oh yeah, and my Twitter has now changed – I'm Sassi_Bear now :P**

**Peace, love, Damon and Tom Fletcher!**

**Saskia xxxx**

Two weeks later, and I was hesitantly making my way out of the hospital. Damon supported me on one side, Jenna on the other. As I stepped out of the building, the sudden sunlight blinded me and I squinted in retaliation. I felt the warm sun play on my skin and the slight wind whip my hair up around me, and smiled fleetingly. I can't imagine why I ever wanted to give this up. I felt Damon squeeze my hand and I grinned at him. We walked slowly to Jenna's car and paused by it. I looked back at the hospital, knowing that I would be back soon enough for outpatients and also for the ridiculous counselling sessions that Jenna had booked me in for. I mean, I am almost certainly certifiably insane. Then again, I've known that my whole life, so there is really no point in getting it confirmed now. I became aware of Damon holding the passenger door open for me and gesturing to it, his mouth forming words I couldn't hear. I climbed into the car, deep in thought. There had been several times recently when I'd totally zoned out of what Damon was saying to me – he'd be talking, and I wouldn't be listening. Before he left me, my world had revolved around him – he'd been my Sun, my Earth, my gravity, my everything. But now…I didn't depend on him so much. Maybe it was because I'd learnt to survive without him – albeit not very well, but I'd got by. I was lost in thought, daydreaming about those sky blue eyes that I treasured so much…

"Oi! Ree, I am talking to you!" Jenna snapped playfully. I jerked out of my reverie, looking startled. "You were miles away then, darling." Jenna smiled. I looked at her for a second before remembering how to reply.

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking…" I blinked, clearing the images of his blue eyes turning away from me from my mind. I tried my hardest to make it look like I was listening, and found the words sinking in for once.

"As I was saying, I think it would be best if we just take you out of school now. There'll be all sorts of awkward questions, and were really ill…you can go back and get your qualifications once the fuss has died down a bit…maybe in a year or two?" Jenna flicked her eyes off the road to look at me, and I found myself nodding.

"That sounds like a good idea." I caught sight of Damon in the rear view mirror, looking a bit too pleased. Jenna must have seen it too.

"Damon? Just cos Ree won't be in school doesn't mean that you will have her all to yourself! In fact, I want you two to limit your time together…I don't want anything else bad happening." I watched Damon deflate and laughed softly. I suddenly recognised the song on the radio and leapt for the dial, turning up the volume to the familiar song.

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls, every time that you lose it sing it for the world, sing it from the heart, sing it til your nuts, sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts, sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind, sing about everyone that you left behind, sing it for the world, sing it for the world._

We made the rest of the journey home in silence apart from the sound of Kerrang blasting out the radio. I was feeling really confused. Jenna taking me out of school – of course it meant more time with Damon, as well as a lot more freedom. You'd think that I'd be bouncing around in my seat like a kid at Christmas. Instead, I felt…not exactly disappointed, but not really excited either. My mind really was screwed up.

We pulled into the drive, gravel crunching under the wheels. I saw Elena and Jeremy waiting in the doorway, smiling welcomingly. Oh please. Seriously. Thank God they didn't break out the 'Welcome home, Ree' banners. I mean…that would have been downright humiliating. I forced a smile as I got out of the car, barely noticing Damon holding the door for me again. His fingers laced through mine and I smiled at him automatically. It was a reflex, and I was glad to see that it hadn't deserted me. I didn't want to lose Damon, or anything to do with Damon. We walked slowly towards the door, and Jeremy met us halfway. He wrapped his arms around me, 'subtly' booting Damon off to the side. I remembered the time several months before, when Damon had come back for one night and Jer had comforted me afterwards. Jer was always there for me, and he never judged.

"I'm glad your home Rhia." He whispered in my ear before pulling away, his dark hair flopping in his eyes in a really adorable way. I smiled at him, a truly honest smile and turned to Elena. I was surprised that she was even here, cos she lived with Stefan now. I suppose I should be happy that she was here – she obviously cared enough. We hugged, and I finally made it through the door. I turned to Damon, only to see that he couldn't get through the door.

"Well? You coming in?" I joked. He was probably messing about. He looked at me, and then I realised that he _couldn't _get in. I frowned at Elena, who looked sheepish.

"After he visited you a few months ago, I didn't want you hurt again, so I had Bonnie revoke the invitation. She'd told me about this spell before, and after Damon left you that second time…" She trailed off, shrugging. I shot her a dagger look and returned to Damon.

"Come in, Damon." I said softly. He grinned and stepped over the threshold. Jenna called through from the kitchen.

"Ree, do you want anything to eat?" She asked. I shook my head, and then realised that she couldn't see me.

"No thanks, Jenna. I'm going to go freshen up and I might catch a few z's." I yawned for effect. I heard her start a conversation with Stefan, Elena and Jer…

"Damon, I can see you sneaking up those stairs and DON'T YOU DARE!" Jenna yelled after Damon, who I realised was following me up to my room. I giggled as he cussed under his breath. He smiled at me, and mouthed 'later'. My stomach clenched as I nodded. I don't know why I was feeling so unsure, but I couldn't make myself be excited.

I took a (very) long shower, and washed all trace of the hospital from my skin. I padded back to my room in my PJ's, with my hair smelling of raspberries and my toes all wrinkly. I looked round my familiar room and frowned. Over the course of my months without Damon, I neglected to tidy my room, and it kinda looked like a bomb had gone off. I didn't feel very tired, so I quickly tidied up, putting dirty washing in the basket, hanging up clean clothes, putting away make up etc. etc. Once I had finished, I felt wayy more relaxed, and I kicked off my slippers. I crawled into bed and pulled the covers over me. I didn't expect to, but I was asleep within five minutes.

I felt an arm snaking round my waist and rolled over blearily. When I saw Damon's face, my haze totally cleared.

"Heyy…what are you doing? Jenna will go mad!" I giggled. He gave me a flash of my favourite smile, his whole face lighting up.

"Jenna thinks I've gone home. Like I would, now Elena lives there too…I'd probably need inviting in…my own home!" I giggled again at his outraged tone. His hand cupped my cheek and my laughter faded away. He brought my face to his and I forgot ever being unsure. His lips brushed against mine, soft and gentle. He could be so…split-personality sometimes. From frantic passion to this sweetness…it was going to give me motion-sickness. I kissed back with equal gentleness, not wanting the moment to end. I moved my head and laid it on his chest, hearing the sound of his breathing and nothing else. His arms encircled me, holding me in a protective embrace. I really didn't know what was wrong with me at the minute. Since my accident, most of the time I had tried to avoid Damon…I felt a bit…I don't know. I guess I just wasn't so clingy or something. It made me feel awkward around him. But right now…it was times like these when he was being so sweet…I can understand why I threw myself off a cliff for him.

It really wasn't fair to him. I mean, he must have noticed how distant I was being with him at the moment. But, I'm selfish. Even though I didn't quite understand my own feelings at the moment, I know that I love him. I don't want to let him go just cos I'm confused. I'd only just found him again, so why did it feel like I'd already lost him? I mentally shook myself and turned my face up to his. His lips found mine instantly and we kissed in a soft, sweet, slow way. I pulled myself closer to him to get rid of my pessimistic thoughts, and he responded by lightly running his tongue over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth wider, wanting to be closer to him. After a while of make-out session, I gently untangled our limbs and curled up against his chest. I inhaled his unique scent and smiled.

"I love you, Rhia." Damon whispered softly. My heart swelled up until I thought it might burst out of my chest, but I couldn't bring myself to reply. He sighed softly, hugging me tight. Soon, his breathing slowed and I knew that he was asleep. I couldn't sleep, and I lay awake against his chest for hours, crying silently.

_In the story I was told, this was never mentioned, must have missed the chapter when I was 17 years old, and there's nothing left but loss._

**Review? (Song – Ignorance by McFly, released as a B-side with 'The Heart Never Lies') xx**


	4. Chapter 3 COME BACK SOON

**Chapter Three – Come Back Soon**

***Looks up nervously from behind laptop* Hi there! Um...so yeah. I haven't updated in ages. And this is only a crappy update. Er...I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T THROW THINGS AT ME...ouch, who threw that? I know that I'm being pathetic with my updates, and I really am sorry. I'm not going to promise to update every week or anything, but I'll do my best...no, I'll do better! Please review, even though I've been a horrible updater...this chapter is very important! I hadn't planned to stage this scene so early, but tbh, I really can't be bothered to think of gap-fill that you'll all hate. I hope you don't hate this too much! It's quite a repetitive storyline, I know...you might recognise it. But this will be different. I swear. This is going to make it interesting. And also hopefully stop Damon being too OOC, which I've noticed I write like sometimes.**

**Oh, and one other thing. I love reviewers. I especially love signed reviews, because I can reply to them individually. I also love anonymous reviews, because it makes me feel loved that people take the time to give me feedback. So first off, this chapter is dedicated to all you lot. You are fabulous. X**

**But, on a more serious note, I do take all reviews to heart, and try to adapt my work to suit. On another one-shot I posted, I got an anonymous review...not exactly a nice one. I appreciate that these people will have their point of view, and I wasn't mad at the fact that someone posted a flamer on my story, cos they're entitled to their opinion. The reason this review got deleted was the fact that not only did they insult my work, they insulted my readers. I can cope with being insulted myself, but I will not have them insulting my readers. That's just low. So in summary, all flamers will be used to toast the reviewer's head.**

**Sorry for massively long A/N...I will get on with the story now, I promise!**

**Love, ThisLooksLi~ , Saskia xxxx (Twitter - Sassi_Bear)**

I woke up next to Damon, his arm protectively around my waist. He looked so peaceful. I spent a few minutes studying his face; the face that I had missed for so long. I still loved him...but I couldn't deny that things were different between us now. He'd insured that when he left. I sighed, rubbing my temples. Damon stirred and his arm tightened round me. I smiled slightly, tracing patterns over his face with my fingertips. He smiled, and kissed my palm. His eyelids lifted and I saw his beautiful blue eyes. He blinked, looking slightly confused.

"Hey babe." I whispered. His eyes locked with mine and his smile became radiant.

"Rhia..." He breathed. I giggled, and kissed him softly. He was slow to respond at first, but he soon woke up. I smiled against his eager lips.

"Calm down, Damon. It's too early, darling." I laughed as I said it, knowing that I sounded about 90 years old. He smirked too, and kissed me again.

"Who says it's too early? It's never too early..." His lips pressed against mine again, and I momentarily forgot my protests.

"Mmm...okay Damon, cut it out now." He broke off, chuckling softly. He ran his fingers down my face and ran them across my collarbone.

"If you insist, darling. I mean, we've got tonight, and tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that..." We laughed, but my laughter was forced. Whenever anyone mentioned my future, my stomach churned, and I felt queasy. Someone somewhere was trying to communicate with me, I swear.

"Right, Damon. Move. I need to get changed and try to sort my life out." I pushed weakly on his (buff, toned, hot, fit, muscly) chest.

"I could always help you get changed..." He said suggestively. I laughed...this was so easy. I was really being very schizophrenic. It was so simple to tease and banter with Damon, so why was it so difficult to kiss him? I swung my legs off the bed, leaving him hanging.

"Sorry love, you're on your own." I said, still grinning. I grabbed some clean clothes from my chair and walked through to my bathroom. I locked the door, and smirked when I heard Damon's voice drift through.

"As if a little lock will keep me out!"

"No, but Jenna will!" I called back. That shut him up. He really was a bit scared of my aunt. I changed quickly, trying to think about what the hell I was doing with my life.

A few weeks past, and things were getting closer to normal every day. I got a new job, started a few evening classes to get my exams sorted, and I even went to those bloody counselling sessions. True, I went to them under protest, but I went, and I've now been declared to be of sound-mind. So I am officially not crazy.

Woop-dee-doo.

* * *

Two months after I got out of hospital, I sneaked out of Damon's protective embrace, and down the stairs. Damon hardly ever left my side now. It would be sweet...if it wasn't so damn annoying. He hadn't told me what happened while he was away, and I don't think he planned to. I loved him to pieces, but him always being around...it was suffocating me. Hence why I was sneaking around like a ninja at 7am to talk to Jenna. I walked into the kitchen and saw her standing against a unit with a big mug of coffee. Coffee. Ew.

"Hey Jenna." I said nonchalantly.

"You're up early, Ree." She commented. I nodded vaguely, while I made myself a cup of tea (none of that manky coffee crap for this girl, thankyou very much!). After taking a few mouthfuls, I cleared my throat..

"Jenna, can I ask you for advice?" I said nervously.

"Of course darling...what's wrong?" Jenna put her cup down and came to stand next to me.

"It's just...well, ever since...you know." Jenna nodded, not wanting to be reminded of the er...incident. "Damon's been acting really protective, and hardly letting me out of his sight, and all that...I almost feel like I can't breathe. I love him, Jen, but it's so difficult to get my life sorted when he's always standing there, telling me what to do!" I rubbed my eyelids, wishing that this could be easy. Jenna was silent, and I looked at her worriedly. "I know what would be the easy way out, but I don't know if I can do that to him!" Jenna pursed her lips.

"I can't tell you what to do, Ree. But if I was in your position...I think the easy was out would be most effective." My eyes widened, and I stared at her, wondering if she was being serious. "Do what you have to do, Rhiannon. I'll support you through whatever. Just remember...once you've done it, you can't take it back."

**~Damon POV~**

**(A/N, haven't written Damon POV for ages, sorry if it sucks!)**

I woke up and automatically reached for Rhia, who I knew would be lying beside me. It was routine – I'd stay the night, and then go home to get changed, have a quick bloodbag, then I'd be back by her side within fifteen minutes. I didn't want to leave her on her own. We had months to make up for, and I needed to make up for them. The sun was streaming through the windows, almost as if it was July rather than March. Maybe I'd take Rhia to the beach...walk along the pier, do fun things like that. We hadn't been out in ages. Or maybe...wait...

She wasn't there. She wasn't next to me.

I immediately sat up, wide awake. This was the second time in two weeks. What the hell was going on? I raced down the stairs, checking the kitchen and living room so fast I was just a blur. I paused outside the bathroom...someone was in there. I inhaled...nope. Rhia had a very distinctive scent, which was even more prominent when she was showering. She wasn't in there. I sprinted back up the stairs, thinking that I might have maybe missed her in the ensuite. Nope. Crap.

I spun round in the centre of the room, hands running through my hair in despair. I couldn't lose her. Not now. I'd made a mistake before, and I wasn't going to lose her again. I sank down on the bed, getting my phone out to call her. It was then I realised there was a message on the screen.

_One missed call – Rhia Parker. Call voicemail?_

My hands were shaking. I hesitantly selected the option, and heard the stereotypical voice of the voicemail woman at the end of the line.

_You have one new message and no saved messages. Message left at Saturday 19__th__ March at 06:39am. To listen to this message, please press one._

I confirmed I wanted to listen to the message and waited. It might not be her. Maybe it was Stefan or someone. Or maybe it was her, and she had to go to work early or something and didn't want to wake me.

_Damon, it's Rhia. It's killing me to do this, but I know that in the long term, it will be best for us. You left me last year. Well now it's my turn, although hopefully I can get away before you wake up. I promise that I will be back...it won't be much more than a year. I need to do this to prove to myself that I can live without you, and to show you that I don't need your protection. I'm going to change my mobile number, and email and everything. Jenna knows that I'm going, but she won't know my new info either. Please don't have a go at her. She's doing it for me. When I come back...then we'll see where we are. Don't assume that as soon as I come back, I'll throw myself at you and we'll have spontaneous sex on the couch, because that won't happen. When I return...we'll take it slow. Start over. You know. Damon, don't try to come after me. I'll only stay away for longer if you do. I do love you. I will forever. You are my forever, and I am sure that I am yours, but right now...forever is leaving you hanging Damon. Goodbye, baby. I love you._

I heard a small sob before the line disconnected. I slowly moved the phone from my ear, completely in shock. I ended the call on autopilot, before staring at my mobile. In one blinding movement, I threw it across the room, letting it smash into a million pieces next to her wardrobe. I went over to it and opened it. Empty. The drawers were the same. Her bathroom was bare too. All the shoes from her shoe rack were gone. Her guitar and amp had disappeared. I sat back on her bed, breathing heavily. I opened the bedside drawer, hope all gone. I looked down, expecting more emptiness; the final nail in my coffin. Inside was an envelope with my name on the front. I picked it up with shaking hands and opened it.

There was two things inside. One was a piece of paper with two words written on it. _'Remember me'._ The other was a picture. It took me a while to remember, but then I recognised it. It was taken on the day before I left her, at a video arcade. She'd just done one of those dancemat things, and failed epically. She had her camera, and we'd scrunched our faces together to get both of us in the shot. I remembered that just after, she'd persuaded me to pay for Guitar Hero. I ran one finger across the picture, and a single tear fell from my eye.

She'd left me. Now I knew what it felt like.

_Mercury summer, in the afternoon, I hope you come back soon, mercury summer, you just take your time, I hope to see you soon._

**Song Credits – Mercury Summer by Fightstar, from the CD: Be Human.**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 4 KEEP RUNNING

**Chapter Four – Keep Running**

**Whoopsy. Guess who hasn't updated since…hang on…oh dear Lord, I haven't updated since the 19****th**** of March! Bad Saskia…naughty Saskia! I am incredibly sorry that I have been AWOL for so long! I am punishing myself right now *hits herself with baseball bat* Owwww….that hurt.**

**So here is the next chapter. I know it's been ages. But leave me a review anyway? Ya know, to express your anger at me? Thanks.**

**Saskia xx**

**PS: I will try to update more often. Like, I'll type this, then I'll get started on the next chapter?**

**PPS: You probably don't remember what's been happening, don't ya? Right…we left off where Rhia decided to grow a pair, and left Damon on his loner.**

**PPPS: This is embarrassingly short.**

"So tell me more about this ex of yours." The peroxide blonde in front of me raised a glass to her lips, taking a sip of the brightly coloured liquid. I sighed. Ever since I had told Sarah that I'd kinda sorta run away, she'd been pestering me for more details. She was lovely, but she was like a walking, talking, gossip factory! I'd been in this town for about six weeks, and was already thinking about my next move. In the past nine months since I left Mystic Falls, I hadn't staying in one place for more than two months. I didn't want to make links that would be difficult to break. I ran my hand through my newly dyed bright red hair, which was currently cut in a shortish, punkish, pixy style. I like it like this. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before. I bit my lip, debating where to start.

"He's a few inches taller than me." I gestured with my hand. "He's got dark hair that's cut all 'Look at me, I'm a sexy bad-ass', and really piercing blue eyes." Sarah smirked appreciatively. "Um…he has really sharp cheek bones, and a bit of a pointy chin. He's also, of course, totally buff." I grinned.

"Chick, he sounds damn fine! Why did ya run away from that?" I looked at the girl next to Sarah, Amy.

"He was being kinda controlling and really over-protective and all that. I needed space." I shrugged and downed the shot of vodka in front of me, before gesturing to the bar tender to refill the glass. I raised my gaze to Amy, who was tapping her lips thoughtfully.

"What did you say his name was again?" She asked.

"Damon…why?" A niggle of worry made itself present at the back of my mind, but I dismissed it as paranoia.

"Salvatore?" She squeaked. Full-on alarm bells were ringing now.

"Yes…you know him?" I asked urgently, the shock immediately sobering me up.

"Well, yeah! Whirlwind romance here! He is great in bed…practically an animal!" Amy shared a look with Sarah, wiggling her eyebrows, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. God only knows what they got up to.

"When was this?" I'd left Mystic Falls about 9 months ago, and met him about 20 months before that…so anything about 2 and a half years ago was fine.

"Oh, it was only a few weeks ago! He left the week before you arrived…said he'd be back in a few weeks, and that he had some unfinished business. He's due back any day now, I guess. You should meet up!" I looked between the two girls, horrified. Damon might be in the same town as me…or at least will in the next few days! That is just was too close for comfort. Damn it…what are the chances? I couldn't let him find me…I just wasn't ready yet. I slapped a £10 note on the table to cover my drinks and stood up.

"I have to go." I gasped, watching Sarah and Amy's faces dropping. I hadn't known them long, but they'd been fun. Hopefully they would forget about me soon, as I would shove them to the back of my memory…along with Ellie, Alex, Vicky, Maria, Lou, Anna and Katy, all acquaintances that I'd made and left. "I left town before to get away from him, so there is no way I'm waiting around for him to find me. I'll go to him in my own good time, and not a second before. It was lovely knowing you, ladies." I picked up my jacket and looped it over my arm. I almost left then, but an afterthought crossed my mind, and I turned back. "Oh, and whatever you do, PLEASE do not give him my phone number." I walked away quickly, out of the bar, and I didn't look back once.

…

I got to my car and locked myself in, breathing heavily. Looks like I was going to have to move sooner than I'd originally planned. I exhaled, and turned the key in the ignition, ignoring my shaking hands. Sliding the car into gear, I pulled away swiftly, wanted to get away as quick as I could. I soon reached the small motel I was staying in, and took the stairs two at a time up to the room I was renting. I packed without though, well used to the routine by now. As I folded shirts and jeans into my suitcase, I let myself think about how close he was. It must be coincidence. He couldn't be following me – he arrived here before I did! I don't see how it could be anything other than chance. I zipped up the case, and took one last glance around the apartment. Checking that I hadn't left anything behind, I dragged my stuff outside and shut the door, locking it with my roomkey. I made my way to reception, where Amanda smiled at me.

"Leaving are we, Rhiannon?" She said kindly. I grinned ruefully at her.

"Yeah…and old boyfriend just got into town, so I'm off." She laughed lightly, before drawing up my final cheque. I paid her and she waved me off. After shoving my luggage in the boot, I climbed into my little purple Ford Fiesta with the skull stickers on the bumper and turned out of the car park. I decided to head straight for the motorway, and just drive until I spotted a town with a funny name to stay in. This route took me past the bar I'd left not an hour before, and I gave it a cursory glance as I passed. My heart stopped as our eyes briefly met. Standing outside the doors, being greeted by Sarah and Amy, was Damon.

…

**Damon POV**

I stood outside the bar, and saw two blondes head towards me. I cast my mind back, and remembered their faces…well, I at least remembered their bedroom habits. I smiled at them, and let them blab on about whatever it was they were talking about. I looked out to the road, just in time to see an old, battered Ford drive past. I thought I recognised the girl with the bright red hair driving it, but she was gone too fast for me to be sure.

**Didn't really know whether to add that last bit, but left it to get my word count up! It's short, but leave me a review anyway? Taaa :D**


	6. Chapter 5 RUNNING AWAY FROM PAIN

**Chapter Five – Running away from pain.**

**Hi there :) Sorry I've been so awful about updating, although I think this is better than last time! Always glad to read your feedback, so leave me a review, and if it's signed, I promise I will reply!  
Also, just to confuse you...this chapter is set THREE MONTHS before the last one...so it's about six months since Rhia left. Kay? Good, let's get on with it then.  
Loveeeeee...Saskia xx  
P.S. Check out my profile for some awesome news related to Dick Move, Einstein!**

**~Damon POV~  
**I stared at the glass of liquor in my hand, contemplating the...familiarity of it, of the hot, spicy burn as it trickles down my throat. Bourbon, whiskey, brandy...they were all practically family to me. They could always be relied on, the one this that was constant in my life. They'd always give the same, numbing, carefree sensation, and the more I drank, the better I felt. Alcohol never judges me, and it never fails to please. Without it, I think...I _know_...I'd be a total wreck. Who needs friends when you have alcohol? I know that I for one depend upon it. I've always had a taste for the fire it brings, but ever since I lost her...I've needed it more than ever before. Needed it as much as blood, if not more. I suppose...  
I snorted. I was getting sentimental and broody over a glass of bourbon. Man, I am going soft, I thought to myself as I downed the liquid. I poured myself another, frowning as the bottle failed to produce anything. The seventh bottle in as many days. Even by my standards, this was getting expensive. I groaned as I pushed myself up, swaying as I walked over to my drinks cabinet. I crouched, nearly falling over as I opened the door.

"Stefan!" I bellowed, standing up furiously.

"First sign of any emotion I've heard in your voice for months, brother." He commented as he sauntered through the door. Before he could blink, I was in front of him, crushing his larynx as I pinned him against the wall.

"My drinks, Stefan. What have you done with my drinks?" I whispered menacingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stefan groaned as I pushed him harder against the wall.

"Don't lie, Stefan. Tell me where my alcohol is, or I swear I will not be held responsible for my actions." I hissed as I applied more pressure to his neck.

"Honestly, Damon, I haven't touched them." I growled in anger, and Stefan cried out as I threw him across the room. Instantly my hand was at his throat again, not giving him any opportunity to fight back, holding him against the floor.

"Last chance, Stefan. Tell me now, before I get really mad." I felt the veins around my eyes harden and raise, my pupils turning red. Stefan struggled, so I plunged my fist into his gut, hearing his groan of agony with sick pleasure, enjoying his pain. I raised my arm to punch him again…

"Damon, no! Stop it! Stefan didn't hide your drinks, it was me! Let him go!" Elena cried out, rushing forward into the room. I turned to look at her, and I could see the betrayal on her face. I stepped back from Stefan, leaving him coughing on the floor as I faced her fully. Her eyes were full of tears, and as I watched, one spilled over down her cheek. She held my gaze for a few seconds before walking around me and helped Stefan sit up. I stared at her as she ran her hand across his face, nothing but love in her eyes. She looked back at me.

"Why?" I asked quietly. She stood up and walked over to me.

"Walk with me?" She held out her hand, waiting for me to take it. I sighed, and touched her fingers, clenching my teeth as they curled around mine. She lead me out of the door, and out to the large yard round the back of the boarding house. Her hand in mine felt strange, almost alien in fact. I abruptly stopped, letting her hand go. She smiled at me sadly, and motioned for us to sit on the bench. I sat cautiously, wondering where this was going.

"I hate seeing you like this, Damon. You don't do anything apart from stare into the fire and drink. I know that you're lonely, and I know that you don't know why she left you, and I know that you feel lost without her, but she told you to live your life, Damon. This isn't any sort of life, this is…self-destructive. I almost prefer the egotistical Damon you were when I first met you. Ree promised that she would come back. Don't just sit around wasting away until she does!" Elena sobbed, and I looked at her, horrified. What do I do? Crying lady who's boyfriend I just beat up…WHAT DO I DO? I awkwardly put an arm around her, and she turned into my shoulder, her tears soaking my shirt. I rested my head on top of hers, realising how selfish I'd been. I'd left Rhia, and I'm pretty sure she didn't pass her days in an alcohol-tinged daze. True, she'd thrown herself of a cliff, but… Elena wiped her eyes, and looked at me. "Please come back, Damon. The Damon who was one of my best friends, the Damon who really pissed me off, the Damon who I loved…come back." I stared at her again.

"How do you expect me to be…normal…while I can still _feel_? When I can still feel that raw loss that is with me every day? While I can still remember what ran through my head when I heard Rhia's voicemail to me, when she said that she _had_ to leave? The alcohol numbs the pain…it_ allows_ me to live. Without it, I would have probably _annihilated _the whole of Mystic Falls three months ago! I may need blood to survive, but I _need_ the alcohol to live. Don't you see, Elena?" I looked at her, observing her shocked expression.

"Damon, please…just give it a try? For me?" She looked at me with those big, brown eyes that used to have me crumbling like a Farley's Rusk in milk.

"Why should I? The only times you've ever seemed like you cared about me were when you wanted something, or Stefan wasn't there to be your shoulder to cry on. Elena, I know that she's coming back. I just don't know whether I want to be here for her when she does." Elena gasped…I suppose I was surprised at what I just said too. "I mean, we should never have worked. I always end up hurting her somehow, and God knows that I was so…out of character…when I first got with her. You said yourself, you preferred the egotistical maniac that I used to be. Maybe I did too. Maybe Rhia changed me too much, and very little of it was for good. No good deed goes unpunished, Elena, and this is my punishment. For changing who I was, to try and protect Rhia…I've ended up like this. Dependant on alcohol to pass my days until she returns, and I hate it, Elena. Honestly. I hate her for what she's done to me. But at the same time…I love her so much I can hardly breathe now she isn't with me." My breath caught in my throat, as if to illustrate my point. Elena looked lost for words.

"Oh, Damon, I…" She didn't finish. Instead, she wrapped her arms around me and rested her forehead on my shoulder. I automatically encircled her waist with my arms as she hugged me; every second I was in her arms, I felt like I was betraying Rhia. Nevertheless, no matter how guilty Elena was making me feel, I still found comfort and solace in her embrace. Eventually I pulled back, my mind made up.

"Screw you all, then." I stood up and ran up to my room, going at a superhuman speed. I grabbed my phone, wallet and car keys, and emptied the contents of my closet and drawers into a suitcase. I was gone before neither Stefan or Elena had time to react.

As soon as I left, my phone started ringing. I ignored it. I pulled into a motel 50 miles away from Mystic Falls, and compelled the receptionist to give me a room. I checked my messages when I was sat on the bed…Three missed calls. One was from Stefan, one was from Elena, and one was from a withheld number. As I held my phone, it started ringing again, another unknown caller. I cautiously answered it, and brought the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked in a monotone.

"Damon?" A strangely familiar female voice was on the other end of the line. I sat up straighter.

"Speaking?" I asked urgently.

"Don't do anything stupid, Damon. I lo…" The dialling tone sounded, and I flung my phone across the room in frustration. I knew exactly who it was. How dare she add insult to injury by calling me? I had prepared myself _not _to hear her voice for…however long it will be, and she calls me?

I smiled fleetingly. However mad I may be at her, I still loved that I heard Rhia's voice.

_I don't feel any shame, I won't apologise, when there aint nowhere we can go, running away from pain like you've been victimised, tales from another broken home…  
You're leaving home._

**Another shortie, I know, but review anyway?  
Song credits - Jesus of Surburbia by Green Day, taken from the album American Idiot  
****Next chapter should be up soon :)**


	7. Chapter 6 TWO IS BETTER THAN ONE

**Chapter 6 – Two is Better Than One (Coincidence)  
**

**Hi guys ****:)**

**I'm typing this on the old dinosaur upstairs, and I promise that the day you see this will be the day we have our laptop back again :D I'm not going to lie, this is definitely one of the HARDEST chapters I've ever written – I knew that if I did it well, it would be amazing, but if I went in slightly the wrong direction, it would go boobies up. It's one of those chapters where I actually had to think about what I was going to write next rather than let it go wherever. I think I've done an okay job, but PLEASE leave a review so I know what you think too :D  
You will need to pay attention to the POVs in this chapter, they change a lot, but I thought it would be the only way to make sure it was made of awesome.  
Song – 'Two is Better Than One' by Boys Like Girls/Taylor Swift. I recommend you Youtube it or something while you read this, it will make it lots better.  
Thank you to FamiliarTasteOfPoison (a.k.a Georgia, my sister) for beta-ing this. Much appreciated x  
Saskia xx**

**PS. (This is set in like, present time. No more time skipping, hooray!)**

**~Rhia POV~  
**I pushed my way through the crowded club, my fingers interlocked with Luke's, the blonde boy who'd first made me welcome when I arrived in this town. I'd been seeing him…a week?…and I was loving it. There was no promises, no guarantees, no pressure…it was simple, easy. I didn't have to be super carfeul, or worried about psychos attacking, I could just…do whatever. Admitedly, I never got tingles when he brushed my skin, or fireworks exploding as we kissed, but who cares? It's a fling – fun, short-lived. Neither of us expected it to last, but it was a perfect distraction while it did.

It was nearly a year since I left Mystic Falls.  
"Here's a slow one for the couples before bed." The DJ announced smoothly, his boredom seeping into his voice. Luke stopped us, wrapping his arms around me and I rested my head against his chest as the music washed over me.

_I remember what you wore on the first day, you came into my life and I though, hey, this could be something…_

I suddenly found myself remeniscing about the first time I met Damon, and I could see Jenna's hallway in the middle of the club…  
_"Hey! I hope that you are settling in okay." Elena's voice whispered in my ear. "If you need an ear, then you know where I am." She drew back and beamed at me. I attempted a smile of my own. Not quite, but getting better. Elena turned and introduced me to Stefan. He was hot. I mean __**HOT**__. But not my type. Stefan introduced himself and was being very gentlemanly, when suddenly he stiffened. I suddenly panicked, thinking I had done something wrong unintentionally. I pulled my hand out of his where he had been shaking it and followed the direction of his gaze. Standing there in the doorway was a guy of about 23ish. He was wearing a black beat up leather jacket, black shirt (or was it dark blue? I couldn't quite tell) and black jeans. His shirt was tightly fitted, showing off the serious abs he had going. When my gaze finally reached his face, my heart skipped a beat. His piercing blue eyes seemed to go right through me and find my soul. He had black messy hair (goth maybe? There was a hell of a lot of black!) and high cheekbones. His mouth was arranged into a tight smile. And of course, he was drop-dead gorgeous. I mean, the bad guys usually are, right?_

When I first saw him, I immediately was sucked in by his all-round hotness. Then he opened his mouth, crap came out, and I decided he was an arrogant prick. I thought there would be NOTHING that could bring us together. I suppose I was wrong.

_Cause everything you do and words you say, you know that it all takes my breath away, and now I'm left with nothing…_

I remembered Damon telling me…everything…promising not to hurt me…and then I recalled sharply how soon that had been put to the test. The first time he fed from me…the first time I let him feed from me.

_He wouldn't hurt me for his own gain, that I had already discovered. With that thought in mind, I took a deep breath. I lifted an almost steady hand and brushed my hair back, exposing my neck even more than before. Then, looking directly at Damon, I very deliberately closed my eyes._

_I could feel Damon coming closer. I knew it like a sixth sense. I knew that within seconds, his teeth would bite into my neck and I would know no more. I was breathing faster now and, as hard as I was trying to be brave; I couldn't stop a slight tremble in my bottom lip. Closer … closer…_

His mouth was on my neck. I stopped breathing completely. His lips were there for a long time, unmoving. Then slowly, oh so slowly, his lips parted. I breathed again, but only to take one last deep breath. I thought it to be my last. To my surprise, his lips came together again, not biting, but drawing away from my neck in a sweet, sad, lingering kiss.

I pressed my face into Luke's shoulder, trying to dispel all thoughts of Damon. I'd avoided talking…thinking about him since that incident where I saw him a few months ago. Seeing him had torn down all the barriers I'd built around myself, and I spent that night crying in my hotel room. In the morning, I'd wiped my eyes and put on a brave face. I was happy now. I didn't need to pine after him.

**~Damon POV~  
**I pressed my body against the nameless and naked girl lying on my hotel bed, and smirked when I heard her moan softly in pleasure. I lightly brushed her hair back from her shoulder and nuzzled my face in her neck. She giggled and ran her hands down my back. I won't lie, she was _good_. She was pushing all my buttons, and _damn_, she was pushing them hard. It was a long time since I'd picked up someone this…experienced. Ahh well. She was nothing more than a meal. Maybe two, if she kept up the good work.

I sank my teeth into her neck and she gave a small cry of shock and pain. I drew back and gently caressed her face, compelling her to relax, before I returned to the bleeding holes in her neck, giving them my full attention as I drank my fill.

I finally rolled off her and noticed that she'd passed out. Lightweight. I stood up and carelessly threw the duvet over her. I walked over to the open curtains and looked out the window. Early morning. An old lady was walking past the hotel, and looked up casually. She saw me standing in all my naked glory like a pornstar in the window, and stumbled. I wiggled my eyebrows and grinned at her, employing the _eye-thing_ (as Elena so eloquently named it) for maximum effect. She shuffled away at about 90 miles an hour. I chuckled. I knew she loved it really. I turned the radio on idly and quickly found a station. A slow but happy song drifted out of it, filling the cold apartment as I grabbed my pants and jeans from the floor.

_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you, and maybe two is better than one…there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my lfie, and you've already got me coming undone…and I'm thinking two is better than one…_

I snorted as I zipped my fly. Soppy, lovey-dovey crap. However, the words rang true. The two happiest times of my life were when I felt like I was truly loved by someone – first Katherine, then Rhia. It was ridiculous, but the sense of security it brought was…indescribable. I always seemed to think of Rhia at this time – I'd remember all the times I'd woken at first light lying next to her, and studied her peaceful sleeping face. I sighed and bought the image to the front of my mind. I might as well crucify myself thoroughly. Even now, after a year, I could still remember her face perfectly. Her smooth, pale skin, unblemished apart from a couple of cute freckles across her nose. Long eyelashes that brushed her cheeks, her eyes moving slightly behind the pale purple lids. Her full, bow-shaped mouth…  
_No._ I jerked out of my reverie. Thinking about her lips would only lead to thinking about her lips on mine, which was something I'd furiously pushed from my mind. I tried to distract myself by listening to the rest of the song, deciphering the lyrics, only to find that they were just as damaging as the first part.

**~3****rd**** Person POV~**

_I remember every look upon your face, the way you roll your eyes, the way you taste, you make it hard for breathing…_

Rhia wrapped her arms more tightly around her…could she call him her boyfriend when she felt no more for him than she felt for the loo roll she wiped her arse with? He couldn't even be called a distraction at the minute – she may be dancing with him, but her thoughts were over 100 miles away in a town called Mystic Falls, remembering the man with dark hair and blue eyes, the man who was the first and only person she'd ever fallen in love with. His face was always mesmerising – tight sarcastic smiles, eyes that were full of love, anger that seemed to radiate from him. People always said that he was an angry person, but she'd seen inside, and she knew that he could love three times as well as he could hate. His unique taste was exquisite, and without thinking it, she could almost feel him there, his lips on hers, and she could taste him on her lips…

50 miles away, and Damon was staring out of the window, at the people rising early for work or to walk the dog, but he wasn't seeing them. He was on the road around the corner from Jenna's house, where he'd first kissed her. He could feel her in his arms, and she'd never felt more real to him. Another blink, and he was sat on the sofa in the boarding house, Rhia's wrist at his lips, drinking her luscious blood, the blood that was so much sweeter and potent than anything else he'd ever consumed. He remembered the many times that he'd looked at her and caught his breath – she was beautiful, in personality as well as in looks, and he couldn't believe that _she_ believed that he deserved her.

Back in the club, Rhia was feeling sick – why was she in the arms of another; another person who meant nothing to her but a way of forgetting what she should never forget? She felt his hands moved lightly across her hips, and couldn't stop the shiver that rose as she recalled Damon's hands on her waist as they danced in the clifftop café. It seemed like centuries ago, when in reality it was only a couple of years. Was it really that long ago? It felt like yesterday. She'd never fully appreciated how lucky she was to have someone like him.

_'Cos when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's okay, I'm finally now believing…_

In unison, regardless of the distance between them, Damon and Rhia closed their eyes and smiled as they remembered what they had, and what the other meant to them. Even after being apart, even _while_ being apart, they were still two parts of the same entity, and still echoed each other as they realised how much they needed the other. Rhia felt more at ease in Luke's arms; she was imagining it was Damon, although it felt so much more real than imagination. Damon didn't feel bad when he looked at the fragile girl in his bed – she had the same colour hair as Rhia had done, and it didn't take much for him to be seeing her in the bed.

_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you, and maybe two is better than one…there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life, and you've already got me coming undone…and I'm thinking two is better than one…_

Rhia pulled back from Luke sharply and ran across the dancefloor, deaf to his shouts of alarm and concern. She sprinted to the toilets and locked herself in a cubical, shaking. How could she be so stupid? Why did she leave Damon? He was the best damn thing that had happened to her, and she decided that the best way to get some breathing room was to run off, and leave him with nothing but a voicemail message and a couple of photobooth pictures. How could she be so stupid? She put her head in her hands, trying to force the bile back down her throat.

Damon blinked and looked at the girl in his bed, the girl who was nothing like Rhia, the girl who was just a cheap, trashy, slutty ghost of the one who'd treated him better than anyone else ever had. He was kidding himself. He didn't need free love, he needed to be loved, to be cared for. This would never be enough. He didn't have a loving girlfriend, hell, he didn't even have any friends to call his own. Even Damon Salvatore could get lonely sometimes.

_I remember what you wore on the first day, you came into my life and I thought, hey…_

The pair looked up, wondering where the other was. Rhia was crying, hating herself for what she'd done. Damon with his fists clenched, wondering what he could've have done better, or did wrong.

_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you, and maybe two is better than one…there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life, and you've already got me coming undone…and I'm thinking…_

_Oooh, I can't live without you, 'cos baby, two is better than one…there's so much time to figure the rest of my life, but I've figured out when all is said and done…two is better than one._

Rhiannon Parker stood up, her mind set. She'd been wrong…she'd thought that she could survive without him, and she'd wanted to prove that. All she'd proved was how much she needed him, and how wrong she was. She went back to the club, and gently told Luke that she couldn't and wouldn't do this. She smiled at him as she wished him the best in his life, and told him that he deserved better than her. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked out of his life, feeling incredibly free and only slightly guilty. She walked quickly back to the motel she was staying in, and gathered her things almost in a trance, focussed on what she had to do. In the morning, she would go to Mystic Falls. Even if Damon wasn't there (or he didn't want her back), she owed it to her family, and her friends. It had been too long.

At the same time, Damon Salvatore quietly woke the girl on his bed, and told her to get dressed. She did, all the time looking at him flirtatiously. He compelled her to go home, and to tell whoever she lived with that she had stayed with a friend. He told her to forget him, and she walked from his life in a daze. He packed his belongings into the case that had travelled across the country with him, and checked out, going straight to his car. He would go back to Mystic Falls. He'd finally let himself go, and he had remembered her. Now he could let her go. He would go back to Mystic Falls, and help his brother, and Elena, and anyone else who cared for him. He didn't need Rhia. He could live in the company of friends without dwelling on the absence of his (ex)girlfriend.

They drove back to Mystic Falls – one ready to accept their soulmate, and the other ready to let their soulmate go. Neither knew where the other was, or what the other was doing. It was complete coincidence.

_Two is better than one._


	8. Chapter 7 HOMECOMING

**Chapter Seven - Homecoming**

**Um. Hi there. I haven't updated since August.  
In my defence, we have had some SERIOUS computer troubles. But now we've got this dinky little laptop, so I'm taking full advantage of my being ill to try and get something written. As I put my other multi-chapter story on hold, I can now fully focus on this one...who knows, maybe we'll have hit 10 chapters by Christmas :)**

**Please review, and please forgive me for not updating sooner. Oh, and by the way...this story is as non-cannon as ever, so there's none of that (strangely good looking) wampire stuff going around.**

**Saskia (xsaskialouise) xxxx**

**~Rhia POV~**

I pulled up in front of the house and killed the engine. I sat there, staring at the steering wheel. I was ready for this. I angled the rearview mirror towards me, and fluffed up my short black hair. My eyes gazed at me steadily through the mirror...eyes that were too tight, eyes that had been through too much. I blinked, and shook myself. I'm ready for this. I can do this. I exhaled and stepped from the car. I started walking up the steps that lead to the awning of the house, noticing how the weeds had crept up on the flower beds, and how the painted wood of the house was looking faded and cracked. I exhaled again, and raised my hand to knock on the door. Jenna's car was sticking out of the garage, so I knew that at least she would be home. I wondered idly what had happened in my absence. I suddenly remembered that Stefan and Elena were getting married. Crap! I hadn't missed the wedding had I...no. They'd set the date for some time next year. I hope.

The door swung open, and a young man stood there. His dark hair flopped into his eyes, and his muscular frame filled out his t-shirt perfectly. His face was tight, and there was a large, gaudy ring on his finger. He narrowed his eyes, trying to place why the small, dark haired girl in front of him was familiar.

"Hey, Jeremy." I said softly. Comprehension dawned on his face.

"Ree?" I grinned at the transparent happiness on his face. "Oh my God, you're back!" I nodded, and squealed in surprise as he picked me up and swung me around. His muscles felt as good as they looked. RHIANNON. YOU SHOULDN'T BE THINKING LIKE THAT ABOUT YOUR COUSIN! Oh well. It's true. I heard calls from in the house. "Don't worry Jenna, it's fine. Someone just came along to say hello..." Jeremy shouted back, smirking at me. I giggled as he spread his arm out, inviting me in. I'm glad that I'm still welcome. I stepped over the threshold, taking in the familiar hall in front of me. Shoes lined up against the wall, coats on the hooks next to the door, kitchen counter visible at the end of it...it's home. I dropped my shoulder bag and toed off my shoes, leaving them next to the frame of the door. I walked slowly through to the living room, smiling as I saw the top of Jenna's head, her face angled away from me towards the TV. I sneaked up behind her and rested my chin on the sofa next to her cheek.

"Miss me?" I asked quietly. She screamed and turned around.

"Oh my...Rhiannon!" She jumped out of her seat and ran round the back of the sofa to where I was standing, looking very smug for surprising her. She hit me running, locking her arms around my neck. "You're back!" She cried. I laughed, wrapping my arms around her warm waist.

"Yeah, I am Jenna, but not for long if you're gonna strangle me..." Jenna loosened her hold, but didn't let me go. "So what have I missed?"

...

Three hours later, I finished my fifth cup of tea. We'd spent the hours talking about everything...Jenna and Ric's engagement, Jeremy hooking up with Bonnie, Stefan and Elena still going strong. I was told all about how Caroline had abandoned Matt for Tyler, and I learned with shock that Jenna was...remarkably more informed than she was when I left her.

"It took a while for it to sink in...all those things that I thought were legends and myths...to find out that vampires and werewolves and witches exist...I kinda lost it for a few weeks. That was a bit of a rough patch between Ric and I. But we got through it, and well...we're getting married!" Jenna grinned hugely at me and I smiled back.

"So let me get this straight. John was being a dick, you asked him to leave, and Stefan vamped out on him? That must have scared you crapless!" I exclaimed.

"It did...I was hysterical. Elena didn't know what to do with me...so now I know. The Lockwoods are werewolves, the Bennets are witches and the Sheriff's daughter is a vampire, along with the Salvatores. Yeah, that was quite a wake up call." I laughed. Clearly, Jenna had adapted a lot better than she believed.

We'd avoided all talk of the older Salvatore brother, but I couldn't prolong it anymore.

"So how are the Salvatores? I take it Elena's with hers now?" I asked, trying to be subtle.

"Well, yeah. We hardly see Elena anymore, although her and Stefan are coming over tonight for dinner. Quite lucky you showed up when you did really, we don't need to disrupt any plans..." Jenna trailed off as she saw the hard look in my eyes. I tilted my head to the side, and she sighed. "Damon took off out of town about six months after you did. We've hardly heard from him since. I think him and Stefan have spoken a couple of times, but nothing for the past few months. He took it badly, Ree. I'd say he was like you were when he left you, but you didn't drown all your sorrows in alcohol. I think the idea of turning his emotions off hurt too much, so he just numbed them instead. But in the end, staying here proved too much for him to bear." I dropped my head, guiltily studying my chipped nails.

"Don't feel bad about it, Rhia. You did what was right for you." Jeremy leaned over and covered my hands with his. I smiled up at him hesitantly, still feeling awful. I mean, I knew he wouldn't take it well, but...and I knew he'd blew out of town because I'd seen him, hadn't I? Three months ago, when I'd rushed out on Amy and Sarah. I sighed, and stood up.

"Who wants another cup of tea then?" I asked brightly. Jenna groaned.

"Definitely not, five is my limit...besides, I need to go start cooking. Your room is exactly how you left it...I think Elena stayed in there a couple of times, but it's otherwise undisturbed." I pulled a face at Jenna.

"When you say Elena, do you mean Elena or Elena and Stefan? I will really not be pleased it I go in there and find evidence of dirty monkey sex or something." Jenna snorted. I rolled my eyes before turning to Jeremy. "Jeremy, I see you've been working out!" I exclaim.

"Um, I'm not sure if I should answer that." He evaded.

"That means yes. Will you be a wonderful cousin and help me bring my bags in?" I smiled sweetly and batted my eyelashes at him. His hand flies out and cuffs the side of my head, but he stands up and leads the way to the door. I followed, rubbing my ear. Ow.

...

"Thank you Jeremy!" I sing as he dumps my heavy suitcase and my big backpack outside the door. I was carrying my guitar and amp, along with my shoulder bag, and I dimpled at Jeremy.

"You'd better be staying, cos there is no way I'm carrying them back downstairs for you." He panted. I laughed, but replied seriously.

"Don't worry. I have no plans of leaving anytime soon." I said quietly. He smiled as he went back downstairs. I turned the handle on my door and pushed it open, avoiding looking around until I'd pulled all my bags through to the middle of the room. I straightened and surveyed the bedroom. Exactly how I'd left it, apart from there being no sleeping Damon sprawled across the bed. I flopped out across it, feeling something digging into my ribcage. I reached for the sharp thing and brought it in front of my vision.

EW! Condom wrapper alert!

"That it just too much information..." I murmured as I studied the foil out of curiosity. Ribbed, flavoured, with extra lu...okay, I'm just going to pretend I haven't a clue what all that means. I held it between my finger and thumb as I carried it over to the bin, before thoroughly shaking out the duvet. No more evidence of my cousin and her boyfriend, but I decided to change the bedsheets just to be on the safe side.

After an hour, my room looked lived in again. I'd put away all my clothes and was just arranging some photos on the windowsill – photos I'd taken during my travels up and down the country. I didn't want to forget them, especially not the people I met. Something crunched under my foot and I jumped away from the wall, clutching my stabbed toe.

"Owwwwwwww!" I wailed. It was like stepping on Lego! I added a few choice cuss words to my wails before pulling myself together to study the mess of glass and plastic on the floor. I crouched down, cautiously poking the scattered shards. The biggest piece of plastic with a small silver logo on it jumped out at me, and I had a vision of it being held by long pale fingers against dark hair. I connected the dots.

"Oh, Damon..." I whispered softly, looking at the remains of his phone. I gathered up the pieces and dropped them in the bin, all the time battling with my conscience. Small things like that made me feel more guiltier than anything else.

...

I took the stairs two at a time on my way back down, the smell of tomato and cheese luring me from my room. I bounded through to the kitchen to see Jenna struggling with a huge pan of boiling water and pasta. I took it from her and deftly drained it, seeing the vast amounts of penne sliding round the colander. "Jees, Jenna, how many are coming tonight? This looks like you're trying to feed the five thousand!" I put the pan down on the stove and covered it with a plate to keep it warm.

"Well, Ric, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan...then there's you, me and Jeremy...and you know me, I always cook too much!" She threw her hands in the air and I laughed at her. I heard the doorbell ring.

"Can I get it?" I asked. She nodded distractedly, flitting over to the fridge to retrieve a bowl of grated cheese. I danced along the hall and squinted through the peephole.

"Hello, Ric." I said as I opened the door, my voice heavy with implications.

"Rhiannon? When did you get back?" He asked, bewildered but happy. I stepped aside to allow him in.

"This afternoon, but that is not important." I said dismissively. He frowned. "You...are...marrying my aunt?" I finished quizzically. He laughed.

"Yes, I suppose I am. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go greet my fiancée..." He sidestepped around me and walked back through to the kitchen. I grinned. Headlights swept across the hall and I turned to see Elena, Bonnie and Stefan climbing out of a car. I stood in the doorway, waiting for them to notice me. Elena turned. I smiled and waggled my fingers at her. She gave a small scream and ran at me, throwing herself over me. I staggered back into the wall, smirking. Bonnie joined in the scrum and we all ended up in a heap on the floor. There was a blur of greetings and hugs and kisses and questions that faded into each other, and I loved every minute.

...

We were all sat around the table, leaning back in our chairs. We'd all had seconds of the pasta Jenna had cooked, and Jeremy and Stefan were on thirds. I laughed at them wolfing down the food like someone was about to take it away from them, exchanging a look with Elena. She smiled, adoration clear on her face. I did stick out a bit here. Jenna and Ric, Elena and Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy...they were all so in love! It would have been sickening if it wasn't so sweet. And it's not like it was awkward...all three couples had obvious practised restraining themselves, and the conversation flowed even easier than the wine. By the time we'd decamped to the living room, everyone was in high spirits. The TV was on, but Jenna was so drunk she was threatening getting out Band Hero. Everyone was protesting, but we all knew we'd be singing within the hour. The party was disturbed slightly when the doorbell rang. I hauled myself up, waving away their protests.

"Yes, I may be just as drunk as you are, but I've been drinking nearly none stop for a year, I'm way steadier on my feet than any of you!" They conceded, and I walked in an (almost) straight line across to the hall, and then the door. I didn't bother with the peephole, expecting one of the many pizza guys who seem to bring their orders here. I unlatched the door and pulled it open.

I inhaled sharply. I was not prepared for this, and I could see that he wasn't either. We looked at each other for a long moment, ignoring the calls inquiring who it was at the door. Neither of us spoke, too busy taking the other in to contemplate it. Finally, I looked away from his eyes for a moment.

"Hello Damon." I said in a small voice.

"Rhiannon." He acknowledged in a polite, but detached voice. He smiled tightly at me, before brushing past me and walking towards the hub of people. I leant against the wall, telling my heart that his obvious brush off meant nothing.

I was lying to myself.

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home, did you take off while I was gone? I messed it up, I messed you up, I missed you...I'm coming home, I wanna know when all the leaves begin to fall, if I'm falling, falling apart for you._

**Review?**

**Song credit - Homecoming by Hey Monday**


	9. Chapter 8 BITE MY TONGUE

**Chapter Eight – Bite My Tongue**

**OMG. I'm typing an update like, four days after my last one. I feel like a good person.  
As always, review!  
Saskia xxx (saskialouise)**

**~Rhia POV~**

I sat on one of the stools in the kitchen, my hands wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate. My breath was shaky, and my head pounding. He's back? He came back the day I came back? What? I groaned and banged my head against the counter. Stupid, horrible vampire boy, ruining my evening with friends. I hadn't wanted to even _think_ about him until I'd had a chance to settle in. Sure, I knew there was a possibility that he'd be back at the boarding house, but not that he'd arrive _on__the__same__day_ as I did! How can I avoid him now?

I could hear a lull of voices carrying through from the living room. I'd stood in the doorway as Elena cried out in surprise and ran up to Damon, throwing her arms around his neck. She did seem a little too happy to see him. Alaric had stood up and shaken him hand, all manly like, and Stefan had nodded fondly at him. The moment Jenna commented on how we must have planned this, arriving on the same day, I left. I had sobered up way too fast, and now the shock at seeing him was mixed up with a banging headache and a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. _I__was__not__ready__for__this._ I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I sprung up defensively, the remains of my hot chocolate spreading across the counter.

"Calm down Ree, it's only me." Jeremy held his hands up and I exhaled noisily. I whirled around, grabbing a cloth to mop up the spillage violently.

"Next time, can't you cough or break a glass to let me know you're there, Jeremy?" I asked angrily, taking my frustration out on him. I was like a minebomb – volatile and ready to explode at the slightest provocation. He frowned at me, concerned, and I sighed. "I'm sorry, Jer. I shouldn't have snapped at you." He smiled, taking the dripping cloth from me and wringing it out over the sink.

"Don't worry about it, cuz. You still might in a minute." I looked at him quizzically as I sprayed the counter, and cleaned the surface. "Damon asked me to come see you." My fists clenched reflexively. "He told me to say that he wants to talk to you."

"What, and he couldn't just come through and talk? Is he scared I'll throw a kitchen knife at him or something?" I said acidly. The counter clean, I flung the now chocolate-coloured cloth at the sink and dumped the empty cup in the bowl.

"Yeah, I think he is actually." Jeremy grinned as he sat on the stool next to me. "Look, I know you weren't ready to see him, and you kinda wanna avoid him at the moment, but you're gonna have to talk to him at some point, Ree. He's not going anywhere." Jeremy held my shaking hands in his gently.

"What's he been saying to you all?" I asked in a small voice.

"That he's back. That he wants to help us in whatever way he can. That he got bored of going from town to town. That he..." Jeremy trailed off, looking over my shoulder. I followed his gaze to the doorway, which Damon was leaning against. I tensed, my breath coming in short, sharp gasps. I met his gaze evenly.

"Thank you Jeremy." Damon said, not looking away from me. My eyes flicked to my cousin.

"Damon, I think-" Jeremy began.

"Thank you, Jeremy." Damon stared Jeremy down, his eyes like fire. He sighed, but stood up.

"If you need me, I'll be just outside, okay?" I nodded mutely as he left the room. I looked at my hands, the counter, out the window, anywhere to avoid looking at Damon. I didn't even look up as he sat next to me. I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my head. I studied my fingernails, and flinched as I felt him touch me.

"You changed your hair." He said softly, playing with a lock of my short, dark crop.

"Yeah." My voice cracked. I cleared my throat. "Yeah, it was easier." I pressed my lips together as he continued to play with my hair. I felt vulnerable, a feeling I hadn't experienced for...a while. I hesitantly looked at him from under my eyelashes, scared about the rejection I would find in his eyes. Instead, I found nothing but casual and detached affection. His eyes weren't cold, but they weren't warm, either. I inhaled deeply. "We need to talk." He looked away, smoothing my hair against my neck and removing his hand.

"Yes, we do." He agreed. I waited, expecting him to speak first. He didn't.

"What happened when you left me?" I blurted. He looked up sharply. "You said in your note that Lexi's boy was causing trouble, and Katherine was going to be difficult. And then you came back and never said what happened." His eyes burned me with ice, and I shivered. "Please, Damon. You and I both know this will be the easiest part of this conversation." I stared into the ice that was his eyes, biting my lip unconsciously. He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. He looked...tired. Really, really tired. Almost as if he'd been hit to the ground one too many times. Defeated.

"It's a long story, Rhiannon." I carried on looking at him, waiting. "Look, I promise I will tell. I owe that much to you. But...I can't tell you right now." I looked at him, questioning. "It's just..."

"What, Damon?" I asked quietly. I was reminded of when he told me about him. When he came clean, and told me everything. Back before things were complicated. When we were...friends.

"Look, I need to feed. I've been on the road for two days straight. I need to shower, and I need to feed. I need some time to prepare myself, so to speak." He smiled at me, a ghost of his old easy affectionate smile.

"Damon, I understand that. But I need to know. Tonight." I sat up, feeling brave. He groaned and rubbed his hand across his face. "Damon, please." He stared at me, looking tortured.

"Fine!" He snapped, and I flinched at his sudden mood swing. "Tonight. I'll be in your room at 11." I froze, unable to speak as he stood up to leave. As his feet began moving for the door, I shook myself, and followed him.

"Wait!" I called. He stopped, and half turned back towards me. I walked right up next to him, our faces only inches apart. "If we are going to talk later...and if you're going to be in my room...can we at least be civilised? Friends, even?" I reached out and touched his cheek. He recoiled from my palm, but I didn't move. My hand cupped his face, and my eyes did not move from his. "Please, Damon. I can't be with...spend time with you otherwise. Yes, we have history, and it's awkward. But we can at least pretend." His eyes softened marginally, and his hand moved up and covered mine. My breath hitched in my throat. He took hold of my hand, and brought it down from his cheek. His fingers tightened around mine for a few seconds, then let go. My arm dropped to my side.

"Friends, then." He murmured. I smiled hesitantly at him, and he returned it. It still wasn't the loving smile of a year ago. But it was the friendly smile of before that. I was about to thank him, but bit my tongue. Why should I thank him for being civilised? I blinked, and he was gone. I shook my head slightly. Did that just happen?

I felt like I should hate him – hate him for his mood swings, for his rejection, for his inviting himself to my room later that night. I should dislike him for making my friends worry, and for...for just being him – arrogant, annoying, and too many other adjectives to list.

But at the same time, there was a part of me...quite a big part...that loved him. I worried about him, I didn't want him to be alone, I wanted the best for him, and I wanted him to accept me again.

_You keep me on the edge of my seat, I bite my tongue so you can't hear me, I wanna hate every part of you in me, I can't hate the ones who made me._

**Short, but only a few days after the last one! I'll try to update this week :)**

**Song credits – Bite My Tongue by You Me At Six ft. Oli Sykes, from the album Sinners Never Sleep. THIS SONG IS KICK ARSE, SO GO LISTEN TO IT NOW!**

**Review? x**


	10. Chapter 9 SEIZE THE DAY

**Chapter Nine – Seize the Day (Carpe Diem)**

**I'm kinda getting the hand of this updating malarkey. And OOOH I made up a word!  
Okay, I wrote that sentence (the one above this one) ages ago. Since then, we've kinda had a bit of a family crisis, which threw me and I didn't get a chance to finish the chapter when I started it. Sorry for the delay, I swear it would've been here sooner...but family crisis' don't half screw with your head...I've not had a proper nights' sleep since like, Friday.  
Review!  
Saskia xxx**

**PS. Oh yeah, just remembered. Head to my profile to vote on my poll – Which Damon/OC fic would you like to see once this one is finished? There are five summaries for you to vote on, and I'd really like to know which one my readers most like the look of! I have got a personal favourite, but I'll take into account your views...plus, the fact that I'm thinking of what I'm going to do next means that I'd quite like to finish this story soonish! Don't worry; there'll definitely be another like, ten chapters first. But I'm thinking ahead, which is something that never ever happens. So vote on your favourite summary!**

**~Rhiannon POV~**

I shook myself out of my reverie. Enough thinking. I needed to get myself together so I could actually face him later. I glanced at the clock hanging above the counter. Holy crap, I really did need to pull myself together, it was already 10 o'clock! I sprang out of my seat, and dashed to the stairs.

"Yo Ree, are you okay?" Jeremy called after me. I skidded to a halt.

"Yeah, Jer, I'm fine." He didn't buy the lie. "He's err...well, he said he'd come to my room to talk more later, so I'm going to shower while I've got the chance." Jeremy looked like he was about to object, but I flew up the stairs before he got the chance. I knew that Damon wouldn't talk to me at all unless I conformed to what he wanted, so I decided to just seize the day, and get what I could out of him. I hurtled around my door into my room, and slammed it behind me. I flung myself over my duvet and finally allowed the tears that had been brimming spill over. I didn't know why I was crying, but now I'd let them go, they weren't going to stop anytime soon. I inhaled deeply and pushed my fringe out of my face. Wearily, I dragged myself through to the en suite and undressed. I stepped in the shower while it was still too cold, and shivered under the water until it became too hot to bear. I slowly massaged shampoo into my hair, letting my tears mingle with the steaming water. I cried myself out, and completely lost track of time. By the time I remembered I had a ... 'date' ... it was quarter to eleven. I stumbled out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I'd forgotten to grab my pyjamas before I'd got in the shower, so now I had to drip my way through to my room to get them. I blinked water from my eyes and opened the door. I heard an intake of breath that wasn't mine, and suddenly focussed on my bed. Which Damon was sitting on.

I gasped and held my towel more securely around my chest. He looked...shocked, to say the least.

"What are you doing here already? It's only quarter too!" I squealed, trying to hide behind the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd be...interrupting anything!" He exclaimed, and I blushed. He smirked, and theatrically covered his eyes. "Go on, get what you need, I'm not looking." I moved round to my dresser without taking my eyes off him, and fumbled for some PJs. I skirted around the bed before dashing for the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. I exhaled sharply and had to sit down before my knees gave way. So, I may have showered with the guy. But I had been wearing my bikini then, which counts as more clothes than a towel. Plus, I was DATING him then. This was...well. Awkward. I quickly rubbed my body dry and pulled on the thin cotton trousers and tank top that made up my pyjamas. The top said 'Love Sucks'. I snickered at the irony. I looked at myself in the mirror. My wet hair stuck to my forehead, but at least my face wasn't bright red. I threw my damp towel over the radiator and grabbed another one to dry my hair with. I carried it, along with my hairbrush, back through to my room. Damon was stood by my windowsill, looking through my pictures. He held one up silently. I dried my hair as I walked over to see what it was. I recognised my friends Amy and Sarah, smiling from behind shot glasses, and winced.

"You know these girls?" He asked quietly. I took the picture from him and placed it carefully back on the ledge.

"I spent a few weeks hanging with them a few months back. It was after you were there the first time, and just before you arrived the second." I said calmly. There was no point lying. He studied the picture again, and suddenly comprehension dawned on his face.

"I saw you!" He exclaimed. I looked at him quizzically. "Just after I arrived, when Amelia and Sue..."

"Amy and Sarah." I interrupted.

"Whatever...when they were greeting me outside the bar when I got there, I looked up and I saw someone in a car driving past who looked familiar...it was you!" I blinked and looked away. I had forgotten about that.

"I remember." I said softly. He looked at me, his eyes sad.

"I can't believe I didn't recognise you."

"I couldn't believe that I saw you either."

"And Amy and Sarah didn't say anything to me..."

"I asked them not too." I looked at him squarely. "I wasn't ready to see you again, Damon. To be honest, I wasn't ready to see you tonight, but I've just got to go with it now, don't I?" He growled slightly and moved away. I rolled my eyes and moved to my mirror, rubbing the towel harshly against my scalp. I caught his eye in the reflection. His expression was unreadable. I abandoned the towel and started pulling the brush through my short hair, wincing at it caught in knots. I brushed it back off my face and grabbed the pot of cream from the dresser. Just because things were really awkward between me and my ex-who-was-standing-right-behind-me, doesn't mean I was going to interrupt my routine. I massaged the cream into my face, followed by cleanser, toner and another layer of cream. Damon's face got even more comical as each layer of product went on. I smirked. "Is my feminine-ness freaking you out, Damon?" I joked. He wandered over to me, picking the tub of (ridiculously expensive but damn good) moisturiser out of my hand and studying the label intently.

"What is the point of all this stuff?" He asked despairingly.

"Now, Damon, do you really want me to answer that?" I teased, pulling the jar out of his hand and setting it carefully back on the table. I patted my face down with a tissue, removing all excess traces of cream, and brushed my hair down across my face. I couldn't be bothered to dry it, it didn't look (too) ridiculous when it dried naturally. I turned back to Damon, who seemed to be caught in a moment of weakness. He raised a hand and traced the back of his fingers down my cheek, from the corner of my eye to my chin. I gasped slightly.

"You're so beautiful when you're like this. No makeup, nappy hair, embarrassing pyjamas...it's just so you, Rhia." My breath hitched in my throat as I met his eyes. They burned with emotion, and it took all of my self-restraint not to collapse into his arms. His finger swept across my face again. "Regardless. We're not like that anymore." He moved away abruptly and I glared at him. Why was it so easy for him to tear my barriers down? More to the point, how could he rebuild his so swiftly after one of those moments? I sighed, walking away from him and across the room, sliding onto my bed. I sat there cross legged and patted the duvet in front of me. He looked indecisive for a moment, then fluidly crossed the room and sat opposite me. I looked pointedly at his shoes. He rolled his eyes, but kicked them off. We sat staring at each other for a moment.

"Ladies first." Damon said. I took a deep breath and began.

**~Damon POV~ (hooraaayyy! Damon POV!)**

I kicked off my shoes reluctantly, anticipating the need to make a speedy exit and hating anything that would slow me down. I met her dark eyes evenly, trying to communicate that I would behave as long as she gave me no reason not to.

"Ladies first." I murmured softly. She inhaled deeply and started to talk.

"After...after you came back, I was...truly happy and elated to be with you again. I felt...whole. My life seemed good. But then...you didn't mean to, you were just being protective, I know that. But you kind of started to...smother me. I never had any time alone. You were always there, and I loved you for it, but I needed some space. I went from being ridiculously in love to being left on my own, to being with you 24/7 again...it was too much! I spoke to Jenna and she told me to not worry about being selfish. So I left." She met my gaze again, and I was surprised to see tears swimming in her eyes. She sniffed and carried on. "I just drove up and down the country...I sold my moped and got a car instead...and I just stopped in towns that had interesting names, or had a big nightlife. I stayed in London for nearly three months, moving from one area to another. I stayed in motels, but spent most of my time partying. I was completely without inhibition and I loved it. I never stayed in the same place for more than a couple of months, and when you went back to that town as I left...the one where Amy and Sarah were...when I found out you were coming...well, I had been planning to leave soon anyway. I left sooner than I thought I would, and only because I hadn't had time to prepare myself to see you again. I couldn't trust what I would do, so I took the easy way out and left." Rhia wiped her thumb under her eye and the tear was gone before it appeared. "Then...it must have only been a few nights ago...I was in a club with my...I'd call him my boyfriend but he really was nothing more than a friend with benefits." My fists clenched at the mention of the word 'boyfriend', and an inaudible (to humans) snarl escaped my lips. She looked up and must have read my emotions in my face – she knew me well enough to. "I didn't really care for him, Damon. It was just...harmless fun." She reached her hands across my mine and touched her fingers to my knuckles. They flexed under her touch, but I surrendered and allowed her to thread our fingers together. Her hands were smaller than I remembered, but they still seemed to fit perfectly with mine. "So I was in this club with Luke, and a slow song started, and we danced...I listened to the lyrics, and I suppose it made me listen to my heart. And my heart was telling me to go home. So I left him, packed my bags, and started driving at first light. I arrived back here hoping I could delay our inevitable...reunion. But I guess it was more inevitable than I expected." Her chocolate eyes smouldered into mine, and I wanted so much to take her in my arms and hold her until the end of the world. But I didn't. I pulled my hands from hers, and they suddenly felt cold without her warm fingers holding mine. Her eyes flashed with the unsubtle rejection, and I was horrified to see a tear spill over from her wide eyes. My hand darted out of its own accord and wiped the tear from her cheek, lingering on her skin. I cupped her face between my hands, and forced her to look at me. For someone who wanted us to be nothing more than casual acquaintances, or if not, friends, I was definitely giving all the wrong signals.

"I'm sorry that I was choking you. I'd lost you once, and I didn't want to lose you again. I realise now that holding you close to me only pushed you further away, and I'm sorry for the heartache I inadvertently caused." I studied her face seriously. She bit her lip.

"I accept your apology, Damon. You should know that there is very little I wouldn't forgive you for." She smiled at me, and her glowing face overpowered my resistance and I smiled warmly back. Her smile faded, and she looked at me gravely. "I guess that makes it your turn, Damon. I get the feeling your story is going to be longer than mine." I looked away, noting the time. Half eleven.

"It's getting late." I stated. "Do you want me to wait till the morning?" I asked hopefully.

"Stop procrastinating, Salvatore." She punched my arm playfully. "What you waiting for?" She smiled, but I could see it was more strained, more controlled than before. "Get on with it."

So I did.

_Seize the day, or die regretting the times you lost, it's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over...I found you here, so please just stay for a while, I can move on with you around, I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?...So what if I never hold you? Or kiss your lips again? So I never want to leave you, and the memories of to see, I beg, don't leave me_

**C'mon, did you really expect me to do Damon's story as well? Really? Gullible fools...next time, folks, next time! Over 2000 words...I'm impressed with myself. Review, and inflate my ego even more. **

**Song: 'Seize the Day' by Avenged Sevenfold on the album 'City of Evil'...I really wanted to put the whole song down because it seemed so appropriate, but I limited myself to a couple of verses...if you want to listen to the whole song, go to - ht tp :/w ww. youtu be.c om/ w at ch ?v =jU koL9 RE72 o&ob= av3e (remove the spaces). Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 10 SQUARE ONE

**Chapter Ten – Square One**

**Guess what. I'm ill again. It's really starting to cheese me off now, actually...  
I've spent two hours making plans for stories – one is one of the Damon/OC stories that features in my poll, and the other is...*drum roll*...a Delena fic. I know, I know...I've always shipped them in the TV show, and recently I've started reading a lot of fics too...mainly by _aj81writing_, who has done some AMAZING stories. And it's kinda inspired me. Don't worry, not writing it yet...just planning for the future ;)**

**Here's Damon's story...hope it turns out okay :D Please review with what you think, and also head to my profile to vote in my poll on 'Which Damon/OC story should I write when I finish this one?' Five summaries for you to vote on, so go go go!**

***My sister pointed out a massive formatting cock-up in this chapter - my apologies, and I hope I've fixed it now!**

**Saskia xxx**

**~Damon POV~**

"I don't really know where to begin, but I guess when I left you would be as good a place as any." Square one seemed like a good place to start. "I had received some messages from a friend in Atlanta that Lexi's boyfriend was still majorly pissed at me, and that he was trying to raise an army...but you already knew that." I ran my hand through my hair, standing up and walking over to the window, finding it easier to talk without looking at her. "I wasn't going to worry about it...let them roll on Mystic Falls!...but then we-" I pointed between us. "-got closer. And closer. And I realised I couldn't put you in danger." I swallowed and continued. "I didn't really know what I was going to do, but then I found out that Katherine had heard about the little army thing...and God knows how much fun that sounded like to Katherine. So I left to try and sort it out before it would reach Virginia. I spent months following their trail, trying to work out if Katherine was closer to the army than I was. I only found out just before I came back that Katherine wasn't following them at all...she was following me." I heard a small gasp behind me, and could see Rhia putting her hand over her mouth in the reflection on the window. I resisted the urge to turn around. "So anyway. I was following the army, trying to clean up their messes...it was like changing 100 diapers every day, like taking care of babies. So I sped up, trying to catch them." I paused.

"Did you catch up with them then?" Rhia asked. I snorted.

"I didn't need to catch up with them. They stopped, turned around and waited for me." I smirked.

"And?" Rhia pressed.

"I got beaten up. Badly." I flinched in the memory. I saw Rhia bite her lip, and rolled my eyes. "Calm down, sweetheart, it's not the first time it's happened." She jerked her head up and I saw the puzzlement on her face. Wha...oh. I called her sweetheart. Whoops. "They locked me up, and came back every day to beat me up a little more. They were always careful not to kill me, and fed me every other day so I wouldn't get too weak to stand their attacks. Then one day...they didn't come. Instead, Katherine did."

"What? Katherine?" Rhia was shocked.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting it either." I trailed off, lost in memories of more than a year ago...

_**Flashback**_

"_Hello Damon." I heard a sultry voice call me and I wearily raised my head. I was slumped against the wall to which I was chained, still exhausted from my latest beating_

"_Katherine?" I squinted at the figure in front of me. She crouched down so her face filled my vision. Her eyes were cruel, but they were smiling. That's never a good sign._

"_You seem to be in a little bit of trouble there, Mr Salvatore." She teased. I groaned and looked away._

"_Can we cut the chit-chat, Katherine? If you're here to take your turn at the Damon-piñata, go ahead. Don't bother me with that small talk." I snarled, dragging my battered body into a sitting position._

"_Damon, I don't do small talk before torture. If I wanted to hurt you, you'd be lying on the floor writhing in agony by now. Or dead." She grinned. "Besides, haven't I hurt you enough already in your 160 odd years?" She caressed my cheek, running her fingers through my hair. I turned my face away._

"_Don't pretend like you actually feel bad about everything you've put me through, Katherine, and don't pretend like you wouldn't do it all again if you had the chance." I snapped. She laughed._

"_Oh, Damon, you really have gotten much more...feisty since 1864. I think I like you better now..." She giggled._

"_Cut the crap, Katherine. Either beat me up, kill me, or get the hell outta here." I groaned as I attempted to stretch my back against the wall._

"_Okay, you may be more feisty now, but you're definitely no more fun." She sighed, wrapping her delicate hand around the thick chain which encased my torso and ripping it free. I dropped to the ground without its support, and looked up at Katherine suspiciously._

"_What game are you playing?" I asked as I got unsteadily to my feet. She laughed._

"_Come on, Damon, when have I ever told you that? " She looped her arm through mine, and I glared down at her._

"_Seriously, Katherine. What happened to the...army...whatever...that have been holding me captive?" I was honestly curious now. There was never any point in trying to second guess Katherine's motives, but there was no harm in deciphering what she's already done._

"_I killed them." She answered simply. "Now, come on, let's get you something to eat."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Katherine freed me, and took me on a tour of all the walking blood bags in the city. She got me back up to my usual strength, and beyond. I probably spent about a month with her before I asked myself again what her motives were..."

_**Flashback**_

_I pushed the dead girl away from me and looked at the woman who had shared her with me. She giggled and leaned over, running her finger across the corner of my mouth, wiping off the blood and then licking it off her finger. I smirked and stood up. We were in the largest foreclosure in town, and there was a pile of dead bodies in the corner. A small part of me felt guilty for needlessly killing all those people, but a bigger part was revelling in the power that being chock full with blood brought. I turned back to Katherine, who had just thrown the dead body on top of the pile and who was now straightening her little black dress. My eyes raked her figure, and she caught me looking._

"_Like what you see, Damon?" She said in a velvety voice. I walked over to her and pulled her close to me, one hand on the small of her back, the other round the back of her neck. She giggled, her blood scented breath washing over me._

"_Of course I like what I see, Katherine." I murmured, the movement of my lips causing them to brush hers. She giggled, and closed the space between us, meeting my lips seductively. I pulled away after a few seconds, smirking. "But not enough to go there with you, Miss Pierce." I shoved her away from me and she glared._

"_Oh, come on, Damon. We both want it. Being a vampire heightens the senses, remember? You can hate more, you can feel guilty more...when you're hungry, you're starving, when you're horny..."_

"_You're jumping someone else's bones." I shot back at her. She scoffed._

"_Sometimes. But...we're both here. We're all alone in this big old house..."_

"_Alone with the dead bodies."_

"_...and you want it, and I want it, and you can't deny you feel something for me, Damon. You waited 150 years for me...that can't all just disappear in the space of a few months, can it?" She trailed her finger suggestively up my arm._

"_It can, and it did." I turned away from her, taking a glass and a decanter of bourbon and pouring myself a generous measure._

"_Nawww, really? I'm not sure I believe you..." She tapped a perfectly manicured finger against her lips. "Oh wait!" She giggled. "I know! You don't feel anything for me anymore...because you love another." She narrowed her eyes, pointing at me accusingly, teasingly._

"_Ding ding ding ding!" I said sarcastically, confirming her suspicions, sure that she was referring to Elena. Who, of course, I did love. Did. Past tense._

"_How is Rhiannon Parker these days, then?" Katherine asked casually. I dropped my glass, and pinned Katherine against the wall in the same movement._

"_How do you know about Rhia?" I snarled, my eyes flashing red. She giggled and pushed me away, the force of her blow sending me to the other side of the room. I dashed back over to her again, standing directly in front of her. "How. Do. You. Know. About. Rhia." I enunciated clearly._

"_Please, __Damon. __Did __you __really __think __I __would __leave __you __and __Stefan __completely? __I__'__ve __watched __you __both __over __the __years. __I __saw __him __and __that __wench __Lexi __at __a __Bon __Jovi __concert __in __the __80s. __I __saw __you __rocking __a __really __bad __haircut __in __the __60s. __I __was __there __through __his __ripper __days __in __the __20s. __And __I __saw __you __with __Rhiannon __frolicking __on __a __beach __a f__ew __months __back, __practically __making __the __air __pink __with __your __gooey-ness.__" __She __rolled __her __eyes, __and __my __heart __(figuratively) __stopped.__ "__So __tell __me, __Damon, __how __did __you __leave __her? __How __did __it _feel _to __leave __her? __When __did __you __leave __her? __How __do __you __know __she__'__s __waiting __for __you __when...if...you __go __back?__" __I __glared __at __Katherine, __whose __eyes __were __playful...spiteful._

"_Leave Rhiannon alone, Katherine, or I swear I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat." I growled._

"_Oooh, scary. I've got shivers down my spine..." Her fingers slid onto my chest and I slapped them away. She laughed. "Run along then, Damon. Run back to your precious Rhia. Maybe I'll pay you a visit in a few months...just to see how you two are getting on." She trailed her hand back down my arm and turned away. I left._

_**End Flashback**_

"So let me get this straight. Katherine freed you, you spent a month with her sucking people dry, she made the moves on you, and then dropped the bombshell that she knew about me, suggested that she might hurt me, so you left?" Rhia twisted her face in concentration.

"Pretty much, yes." I turned and walked back to her, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I came back as soon as I could, just in time to watch you throw yourself off a cliff." She hung her head. "I don't think you have any idea what I would've done if I hadn't been able to save you. I don't think that I know what I'd've done." She bit her lip, looking at me guiltily. I smirked. "And then you decided to pull a me, and run off. Did you know that at one point I was certain that it was Katherine? That she'd made you leave me that message, and then took you off, to kill you or worse?" Her eyes widened at my angry tone and I inhaled deeply to calm myself. "I was...not in a good place. I'd drink myself to oblivion every day, and gorge myself every night. And I hated that I'd let a _human_ do that to me." Her face fell. "In the end I left. I couldn't stand being around _Elena_, and there was nothing here for me anyway. I hopped from town to town, doing pretty much what you did only with a lot more drinking and a lot more sex." I snorted at her uncomfortable squirming. "And then one day as I left my latest meal in bed, I decided to come back." I finished simply. She looked up at me, her dark eyes huge.

"Why did you decide to come back?" She asked quietly. I turned away, unable to look at her doe eyes as I hammered the final nail in the coffin.

"I decided there was no point in spending the rest of eternity moping over a human who left me, and whose life would be over centuries before mine, and that I should at least go back to where I was wanted." I stated matter-of-factly. She gasped. "I'm sorry, but that's the truth." I returned my gaze to her just in time to see the tears spill over.

**~Rhia POV~**

"I decided there was no point in spending the rest of eternity moping over a human who left me, and whose life would be over centuries before mine, and that I should at least go back to where I was wanted." He deadpanned. I couldn't stop my shock from showing on my face, and I gasped, tears filling my eyes. As he turned back to me, they spilled over. I furiously wiped my cheeks and put my face in my hands, too ashamed to let him see me cry. I was expecting it, but...did he have to be so...impersonal?... about it? I felt a hesitant hand on my arm and feebly tried to shake it off. It didn't work.

"Rhia, why are you crying?" He asked gently. "I'm sorry, but that's how I felt. I wasn't in a good place, and I thought that you'd want me to get on with my life and just...I'm sorry." I looked up at him with angry, tear-filled eyes.

"Over a _human_ who left you? Why did you specify _human_? Why not _someone_? Or _person_? Or hell, even _girlfriend_?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Because that's what you are! You're a human. I'm a vampire. You're the prey. I'm the predator! Don't you see, Rhia?" Damon snapped, his hands gripping my upper arms slightly uncomfortably.

"No, I don't! You never had that problem before! Before it wasn't 'You're human, I'm vampire', it was 'You're Rhia, and I'm Damon, and we're in love!'" I pushed him off me, and stood up, fully planning on walking into Jeremy's room and staying with him. The moment I reached the door, Damon was blocking it, and my hand which had been going for the door handle was now on his chest. I glared at him. "Move!"

"You're Rhia. I'm Damon." He said slowly. "We were dating. You were my girlfriend. I was your boyfriend. We were happy. We loved each other. Then the world got in the way. I left. You left. We broke each other's hearts. And now we're back in the same small town, where we can't spend the whole time avoiding each other, or arguing. And now...we're starting over. As friends." He took the hand which was resting on his chest and shook it. "Hi there. My name is Damon Salvatore." I studied his face, trying to find the loophole, and I found nothing but sincerity. I snickered. "What?"

"You're being ridiculous, you know that, Damon?"

"Well, your reaction was ridiculous. I thought it was worth a shot." His hand was still holding mine. "Now play along." I giggled again and he glared at me, but it wasn't a harsh glare. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Rhiannon Parker." I said, blushing slightly at the sheer absurdity of our actions. He grinned.

"May I call you Rhia?" He asked politely, my favourite half-smile making its way onto his face.

"I suppose so." I tentatively smiled back.

"Friends?" He asked. I considered the word.

"Friends." I agreed, laughing. We were back...not quite to square one, but it was better than all else. He suddenly wrapped his arms around me in a (friendly! FRIENDLY! Down, hormones, down!) hug, and my stunned body didn't react straight away. His thumb moved in small circles on my back and I put my arms around his waist, leaning into him, relaxing against his body. He rested his chin on my head.

"I've missed you, Rhia." He said.

"Missed you too." I mumbled into his chest. A thought struck me and I held myself closer to him. "Is Katherine going to come for me? What are we going to do?" I asked in a small voice. He pulled away, holding my face between his palms.

"Don't worry. I won't let her hurt you." He answered sincerely, his ice blue eyes burning into my soul. He brushed my now dry hair back off my face and leant forward, kissing my forehead slowly. I closed my eyes as his lips touched my skin, and shivers went down my spine like lightning. He pulled away. "Good night, Rhiannon." And then he was gone.

**Argh! Personally, I was quite pleased with that one, what with the flashbacks and all, but now I've gotta work out how Katherine's gonna show up and be scary! *hangs head* why did I do that to myself...why? WHY? I'm joking; I've been planning a Katherine appearance all along...**

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 11 MERRY CHRISTMAS

**Chapter Eleven – Merry Christmas**

**It's the holidays! All together now... **_**'Christmas time, don't let the bells end, Christmas time, just let them ring in peeeeeeaaaaaaaccccceeeeee'**_**...  
On a serious note. I have got eight pieces of homework left to do. So what do I do? I write another chapter for you lot. I suppose I need to – one year after uploading the first chapter, I upload the 12****th****. It took me five months to write all 33 chapters of DME. Oopsy.  
Hope you enjoy it – my Christmas present to all of you. If you want more festive TVD fun, check out the one shot I posted last week – 'Merry Christmas, Kiss My Ass', based on the ATL song of the same name.**

**Merry Christmas – reviews count as presents!  
****Saskia xx**

**~Rhia POV~  
****-December 24****th****-**

"Jeremy!" I squealed as he picked me up around the waist, swinging me round. "Put me down!"

"No way, Rhia...not until you APOLOGISE!" He growled in my ear.

"For what? All I did was throw a load of the icing at you!" I screamed as he started tickling me, squirming in his arms. "JER!" I gasped, barely able to breathe through my laughter. "Okay, I give, I give! Mercy! MERCY!"

"Say you're sorry!" Jeremy poked me in the ribs and I flailed again. I was ridiculously ticklish.

"I'm sorry!" I wailed, and he dumped me on the sofa. I lay of my back, trying to get my breath back, pushing me hair back out of my face. I glared playfully at Jeremy. "You've still got an icing beard, by the way." I giggled as he immediately went to wipe his chin, only to find it clean.

"Sound like I missed all the fun..." A smooth voice floated into the room. I sat up and squinted in the doorway. It was now about a month since Damon and I decided to put our differences aside and be friends. We weren't as close as we used to be, but we were getting there.

"He tickled me!" I pointed accusingly at Jeremy.

"She put icing all over my face!" Jeremy retaliated. Damon looked between the two of us, bemused.

"And there was me thinking I was in the company of adults." He commented dryly. I stuck my tongue out at him and sauntered through to the kitchen. Jenna had been icing the Christmas cake, and gave me and Jer free reign on the last of the icing. I ran my finger round the inside of the bowl, licking the sweet, gloopy mixture off my finger. Another hand joined mine in the bowl, and I looked up as Damon put a greedy lump in his mouth.

"Oi! Don't eat all of it at once!" I exclaimed. He grinned and scooped up another...handful...moaning sarcastically as he licked it off. I pushed his hand up just as he went to lick it again, and he ended up with more on his nose than his fingers. His shocked expression sent me into hysterics. He narrowed his eyes at me, and I silenced my laughter. He mock punched me on the cheek and I growled in response.

"Down, puppy." He said, laughing.

"Hey, I'm no puppy! I'm a freaking tiger with anger management issues!" I argued. He nodded.

"Sure you are." As he turned his back on me, I quickly opened the freezer, feeling around for the ice bucket. He howled as I dropped a handful of ice down the inside of his shirt. I grabbed for the counter, feeling the need to support myself as I collapsed into giggles again. Jeremy put his head round the door.

"What's going on in here now then?" His eyebrows shot up as Damon pulled his shirt off to rid himself of the icy menace I'd inflicted on him. My eyes were drawn to his sculpted back and rippling muscles as he shook his shirt out. My laughter subsided as I took in his perfection. To think I once _had_ that...I blinked sharply as memories of the touch of his skin under my hands made themselves known. I transferred my gaze to Jeremy with some difficultly. The look in his eyes told me that my slight drooling over Damon had not gone unnoticed.

"I put ice down Damon's back." I said cheerfully. Out of the corner of my eye, I noted with something like disappointment that Damon was once again fully clothed.

"Was that a joke or a deathwish?" Jeremy smirked at Damon, whose face was a picture. I bit back another giggle as he turned to look at me.

"Never...do that to me again. Are we clear?" His eyes were steely, and I almost took a step back at his unexpected anger.

"Yes, Damon." I said meekly, feeling my face going hot under the intensity of his gaze.

"Good." His eyes cleared and a mischievous look replaced the glare. I stumbled back as he stalked towards me. I backed up against the sink as he came closer until we were practically chest to chest. I saw Jeremy standing uneasily in the doorway, and he shouted in alarm as Damon grabbed my neck. Faster than lightning he turned me around so I was facing the sink, and pushed me down...

...and turned the cold tap on over my head. I screamed as the cold jet streamed over my eyes and into my mouth, spluttering as I jerked my head up. I collided with the tap and cried out in surprise and pain. I stepped back from the sink, my hand reaching back to touch the sore area. When I looked again, my fingers were red. Jeremy darted forward, grabbing my hand.

"Damon, keep away." He snarled, reaching for a towel.

"No, Jer, it's fine!" I protested.

"You're bleeding, Rhia, and he's a vampire. That's Christmas lunch right there for him."

"No, I'm not." I touched the back of my head again and rubbed the red liquid between my fingers. "It's just my hair dye, you silly bugger. The water's made it run, I only dyed it last night!" I laughed delightedly at my cousin's face. "Take a chill pill, cuz. Nothing to worry about!" I rubbed the back of my head again, wincing slightly. "I'll have a bruise though." I frowned. Then I saw Damon, looking completely unashamed. I continued rubbing my head as I marched towards him, and ran my hand down his (very fit and toned and lovely) chest, leaving a trail of red hair dye across his grey shirt.

"Hey, this is John Varvatos!" He exclaimed. I smiled sweetly, and ran for the stairs to shower and get changed out of my own stained red clothes.

...

I spun Sophie round, laughing as she stumbled in her six inches. Her mum had agreed to look after little Caiytlin (who wasn't so little anymore, one and a half years old!) for the night, so I was having my first girls' night out with Soph in nearly two years. We jumped around to the music pounding through the Grill's speakers, our energy fuelled by alcohol and Christmas spirit. It was about half eleven, and Mystic Grill had promised the mother of all firework displays on the stroke of midnight. I was wearing a short black dress that hugged my curves like a second skin, and peep toe ankle boots that added a few inches to my short stature. I hadn't gone out...like, properly, go out and get drunk...since I arrived back in Mystic Falls, and I was loving it! I'd forgotten the rush partying gave me.

Sophie sighed and pulled me over to our seats by the bar. I pouted at her as I sat down.

"Sorry, Ree, I need a breather. Having a baby does that to you – you're never up to full partying capacity afterwards!" She laughed as she took a large mouthful of her coke. One of the conditions her mum had imposed before she agreed to look after Cait was that Sophie didn't drink too much. The other was that she was home by midnight, which meant I'd be watching the firework display by myself. I smiled at my best friend over the top of my significantly more alcoholic drink.

"Don't worry about it...we've still had fun!" We grinned at each other. I felt a pang of guilt in my gut. "Sorry I wasn't here for you, sweetie." She reached over and patted my hand.

"Don't be silly. I've been fine – you supported me all the way through my pregnancy while you were battling your own demons, and you sent a card for Cait's birthday while you were away...and now you're back!" She beamed at me. "You're coming over next week, right? You haven't seen Cait since you got back!" I studied Sophie's tired face and relented.

"Sure I will. Text me, kay?" She nodded enthusiastically as she got her phone out.

"Well, poo! I've got to run!" I laughed.

"Nawww, you even curse like a mummy now! Have you forgotten how to swear, Mother?" I teased. She smacked me lightly round the head with her clutch bag.

"No I fucking well haven't!" She said, and I laughed harder. I wrapped my arms around her neck. "Take care of yourself, Ree." She murmured.

"Course I will. Safe journey...and Merry Christmas!" I called after her as she left. She turned back and waved. I sank back in my seat as she left the bar, sipping from my glass.

"If you'd like to make your way outside, ladies and gentlemen, the firework display will start in ten minutes." The DJs over-enthusiastic voice echoed around the room and there was a surge towards the door. I grabbed my coat from behind the bar (I'd sweet-talked one of the barmen) and headed out. I looked around to see if I could see anyone I recognised. Caroline...no, she was with Tyler, and they were...I cleared my throat and continued looking. Nope. Oh well, I could enjoy the fireworks on my own. I pushed my way to the front and leant against the railing outside the Grill, leaning my face back to enjoy the cold breeze on my hot skin. I felt someone close behind me, but ignored them until they spoke.

"On your own?" Damon's velvety voice was closer to my ear than I was expecting. I jumped slightly and smiled at him.

"Sophie had to get back to Cait." I explained. He still looked confused. "Her baby." He nodded and looked up at the sky, still standing close behind me. My coat had slipped off my shoulders and I felt Damon's hand trace my back.

"When did you get that?" He asked, running his finger over my shoulder blade. I frowned, and then remembered the tattoo I'd gotten in a drunken haze a few months ago.

"Oh, about half a year ago. I was a bit drunk...my friend Mary was worse. She woke up with 'I Love Cock' tattooed on her thigh..." I smiled at the memory.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Damon smirked, his eyebrows raising suggestively.

"Mary's a lesbian." I grinned. Damon's hand traced the line of my shoulder blade again.

"What does it say?" He asked quietly. I shrugged my coat further down my arms and pushed the strap of my dress off my shoulder. "My scars remind me that the past is real." He read.

"It's a lyric from a song by Papa Roach...I suppose I thought it appropriate." I automatically rubbed my wrists. He noticed the movements and took hold of one, holding it up to the light. Faint scars were illuminated and I felt rather than heard his intake of breath. I pulled my arms away from him, folding them defensively across my chest. "It was ages ago." I said, effectively ending the conversation. He didn't push it. A sudden bang made me look up sharply; the fireworks had started. I grinned at the over-the-top display – purple, blue, green, red, silver, gold all exploding together. I looked around and saw...couples. Everyone there seemed to be with someone else. I saw Tyler burying his face in Caroline's neck, and...it made me sad. Yes, I was here with Damon, but I wasn't _with_ Damon. I sighed, wishing that we were something more. I heard a collective 'Oooh!' from the crowd and saw a firework Christmas tree fading from the sky. It was followed by a sleigh, Santa and a reindeer. I grinned, the childish images drawing me out of my depression. I picked out the final firework flying into the night sky, and it exploded...into the shape of mistletoe. My eyes flicked left and right, and everyone was kissing. I turned around, grinning sheepishly at Damon. He looked around too, and rolled his eyes. He leaned in quickly and pressed his lips to mine. I gasped as our mouths touched, and my hand reached up to touch his cheek. The fireworks fading in the sky had nothing on the fireworks that his touch lit, the fireworks which were filling every atom of my being. His lips were soft and warm, and his body felt like the only solid thing in the world. He pulled back after only a few short seconds.

"Merry Christmas." He said softly, running the back of his fingers down my face lightly. I looked up at him in shock, trying to read his eyes. What had just happened? And more importantly, what did it mean? His face mirrored mine, his surprise at his actions equalling mine.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The familiar voice of a complete stranger drifted across the hordes of people, and I found myself standing behind Damon in a blinding movement too quick for me to see. He stood in front of me protectively, snarling softly, and I looked around him to see who had put him so on edge. I could see a figure standing a few metres away, silhouetted against the lights of the road. They seemed very confident, one hand on their hip, the other hanging loosely. A cruel smile played about their lips. They were familiar...why did I...oh. My heart dropped like a stone.

"Katherine." Damon snarled.

**Okay, wasn't planning that one. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed, Merry Christmas, and REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12 A DAYDREAM AWAY

**Chapter Twelve – A Daydream Away**

**Happy New Year all! Apologies for not updating sooner, I've got three Science exams in the next week and a bit (the first being tomorrow), so I've found it difficult to find time to write anything. Addressing an issue raised in a review: Just because Damon and Rhia kissed, it doesn't mean that they are back together. I'm planning to drag out the 'friends with benefits' route for a looooonnnngggg time with those two :D  
Also about reviews...or specifically review**_**ers**_**. This chapter goes out to **_**Snowberryxoxo, SlytherinFish, Marina164509 **_**and **_**Aly Goode**_**, who review nearly every chapter without fail. It's very much appreciated, so thank you very much! I try to reply to every signed review I get, so please leave me your thoughts – it doesn't take long!  
Don't forget about the poll on my profile page regarding a future Damon/OC story – vote on your favourite summary!  
Sorry for the long AN, there were some things I just wanted to put cos it's 2012 and I could.  
Saskia xxx  
(PS. Have you seen SHERLOCK? *fangirls* IT'S AMAZING! Benedict Cumberbatch may not be fit, but he's sure as hell sexy. Yes, I am SherLOCKED).**

_A cruel smile played about their lips. They were familiar...why did I...oh. My heart dropped like a stone. "Katherine." Damon snarled._

"Hello Damon. Good to see you." Katherine smiled as she walked into the light. My fingers pinched into the back of Damon's leather jacket as I realised just how..._identical_...she was to Elena. "And this must be Rhiannon. We've not met. I'm the person who turned the Salvatore's back in 1864. But of course, you already know that." Her smile widened. Damon cursed softly.

"What do you want?" He asked impatiently.

"Come on now, Damon, I told you I'd be checking up on you at some point. Granted, it took longer than I'd originally planned but...plans change." Katherine trailed her fingers across the railings we were standing by. "I'd like to talk to Rhiannon, if you don't mind. Girl to girl." Damon wrapped a protective arm around me.

"Not a chance." He snarled.

"Don't be silly, Damon. I won't hurt her. You have my word." Katherine pouted.

"Since when has your word ever been something that could be trusted?"

"True." The 500-year-old vampire giggled. "I suppose you'll just have to take that chance. Rhiannon, you've been very quiet. What do you say? Will you come and have a chat with me? I like to know who my boys are befriending...I've already stopped by to see Elena." I inhaled sharply through my nose.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

"There are no double meanings here. I just want to talk. Is that so hard to believe? Besides, where would the fun be in attacking you at the first chance I got?" I studied her disconcertingly familiar face. I lived around vampires. There were always going to be risks involved with that. I gently pulled away from Damon arm.

"Damon, go wait by your car. I'll be five minutes with her, and then you can see me safely home, okay?" I studied his icy blue eyes that seemed more frozen than ever.

"Five minutes. Any longer and I'll come and get you myself." He conceded. I kissed him lightly on the cheek and ducked under the railing, walking cautiously to Katherine's side. She linked her arm through mine and pulled me away from the Grill. I saw a blur that could have been a body rushing to the trees.

"Can I just say, I do like your dress. It's very...me." Katherine commented, and I blinked in surprise. A 500-year old vamp who had always been portrayed to me as someone very dangerous...and she was complementing me on my fashion? This was surreal. I stopped walking and she turned to look at me.

"What do you want, Katherine?" I repeating Damon's question, and she sighed.

"Always with the questions. Always the suspicion." I waited in silence. "I want to know why exactly Damon would go for someone like you, and I want to cause as much trouble as I can in such a small town. That clear enough for you?" She tilted her head, her lips settling in what was quickly becoming (in my eyes at least) her trademark pout.

"Damon and I aren't together at the minute. Not anymore." I said quietly, knowing she would hear.

"Please. I saw you kissing and snuggling." She sneered. "Even if you say you aren't together, the signs are all there. Don't deny it. I've been round for 500 years." I objected quickly.

"I went out of town just over a year ago. We didn't talk for 12 months – I completely cut off all contact. It's safe to say that we're not together anymore. He kissed me because...well, I don't really know why." I pressed my lips together, considering before continuing. "It's Christmas Day. It's what happens. What sort of trouble are you looking to cause?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. A few compulsions, a few mysterious animal attacks, ripping relationships apart with my teeth...my favourite games." She smirked at me and I involuntarily shivered. She laughed. "You know, if things were different, I think we two would get along. You have the Petrova fire...we are distantly related, after all. I think we would be friends. You're smart, sassy...and not afraid to be controversial and hurt other peoples' feelings. Exactly the sort of person I like." She flicked her heavily curled hair over her shoulder. "But of course, you would never be friends with someone dangerous like me...Damon for one wouldn't let you, and the stories they told you...it's all anti-Katherine with the Salvatore brothers. But let me get one thing straight. I loved them, and they loved me. The Salvatores are toxic...even I fell for their charms. Don't let them prejudice you. I really would like to be friends." She smiled brightly. "I wonder what sort of vampire you'd make..." She mused.

"I'm not becoming a vampire." I said quickly. I sounded certain, but in fact I'd never really thought of it much before that point. There was that time years ago when Damon offered, but I had turned him down.

"You say that now, but things change, Rhiannon." Katherine sighed. "You'd better be leaving. Damon will be getting worried...he's more like his brother than he realises." I smiled, agreeing completely. "Maybe I'll stop by and see you during the week. But I want you to tell the Salvatores something from me."

"What would that be?" I looked back at her.

"Remind them that if they interfere with my games, people they care about will get hurt. And I'll start with Elena, and then I'll move on to you." She narrowed her eyes and I stumbled a step backwards. "Game on." She disappeared, running off too quickly for my human senses to track her. I found myself speeding to Damon's car, wanting to be in his protection as quick as possible. He was leaning against the bonnet, his eyes focussed on me as I crossed the car park. He met me halfway.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. She kept her word, she didn't hurt me." My words tumbled over each other as I rushed to get them out. He opened the passenger door for me and I slid in, unconsciously recalling all the sweet greeting and parting kisses we'd shared over the gear shift.

"But what did she want?" He was already sat in the driver's seat and turning the ignition, pulling out smoothly.

"She wanted to be friends." A bubble of hysterical laughter slipped past my trembling lips and he looked sharply at me. "She said I was the kind of person she liked and she wished we could get along." I shook my head slightly at the bizarreness of it all.

"That's bull, she was toying with you. What else did she say?" Damon's eyes returned to the road, but I saw his hands clench on the steering wheel.

"She said that she was going to have what fun she could in such a small town, and that you weren't to interfere with her games, or she'd hurt the people you care about, starting with Elena and me." I stared studiously at my fingernails as I said this, but looked up sharply as the car screeched to a halt. Damon punched the wheel, his eyes flashing. "Hey, hey! Calm down!" I reached to cover his hand in mine, but he pulled away violently. I sat back in my seat, waiting.

"Why can she not leave us alone?" Damon muttered furiously as he took the brake off and started driving again. I decided to change the subject to one (slightly) less sensitive.

"So...you kissed me." I said lightly.

"I did."

"Why?"

"Personal agenda."

"Enlighten me."

"Because there was mistletoe, and it's Christmas, and I was drunk and you looked lonely and depressed, and I've never been able to resist you."

"Never?"

"Never." I stared out of the window, trying to understand what he was saying. Did he mean that he couldn't resist me when I was said, or that he couldn't resist..._me_?

"What now?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing. We carry on as we have been. Our relationship always seemed to send one of us over the edge." He flashed me a glimpse of his brilliant smile and I couldn't help but smile back, even though I wished it could be more. He pulled up outside the house and killed the engine.

"For the record..." I took a deep breath. "I've never really been able to resist you either." I looked up at his face, illuminated by the porch light. His expression was unreadable. "Goodnight, Damon." I could see nothing but the profile of his face, his lips set in a tight line. I sighed, and leant over to kiss him on the cheek. At the last second, he turned his face and our lips met. I melted into the kiss, bringing my hands up to rest on his chest, feeling his hands move to cup my face. We pulled apart, and I slowly opened my eyes. His thumbs caressed my cheeks, and I bit my lip, anticipating a negative reaction.

"Rhiannon, don't look so scared. I've never been able to resist you. And I'll _never_ complain about kissing you." My heart leaped. "But you and I both know that neither of us are ready to...you know. We're friends. With benefits." He smirked. I nodded and pulled away silently, grabbing my bag and climbing out the car. He drove away, leaving me standing in front of the house, not knowing where _we _stood. In my head, I knew. But my heart? Wasn't so sure.

_And I'll keep you a daydream away, just watch from a safe place so I never have to lose._

**Song credits: 'A Daydream Away' by All Time Low, from the album 'Dirty Work'.**


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE RE: HIATUS

**Hi there.**

**So I know it has been forever since I updated. I had planned to work on this story extensively next week, (during my half term break) along with my Sherlock and Avengers fics, but something has come up.**

**While derping around earlier, I found the part of FF where you can see what communities your story has been listed in. I found that this story, along with Fighting With My Demons have been listed in a community called 'Bad Blood'. The description of this community is, and I quote – "Only terrible Vampire Diaries stories are listed here".**

**I know that perhaps I'm being overly sensitive and soft, but this has really hurt my feelings. Considering that all of the staff of this community have either a) not written TVD fics or b) not written any stories at all, they probably can't really judge. Either way, this has made me really insecure about my writing, and so it is with regret that I announce that this story is now on INDEFINITE HIATUS.**

**I have a few dedicated readers of this story, and to those people I'm sorry. I know this story is hardly the /best/ - Rhiannon Parker is quite Mary-Sueish on occasion, and Katherine is the villain as opposed to Klaus, or someone more badass. I started this series of stories when I was young and naive, and I do intend to finish this at some point. Currently, however, I have lost my motivation.**

**I will continue to update my Sherlock and Avengers stories on a /regular/ basis, and I hope that I will return to this one perhaps in the summer, if and when my inspiration/confidence reappears. Until then, sorry!**

**~Saskia xxxx**


End file.
